


Mystery Skulls - The Thief and The Princess

by RichardLyex



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Now they are the cutest couple you'll ever see in the next chapters, One spell was enough to change everything people, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow burn brutally murdered!, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: The Thief and The Princess is settled in the medieval era, where Vivi is the Princess of the human realm and Arthur is a mere simple thief.





	1. The LightSteel

**Chapter 1 - The LightSteel**

Arthur stood behind the shadows of the wall, looking for all sorts of trinkets and rare jewels on the pedestrians.

He was a pro at recognizing the most valuable ones, but it seem like today was his unlucky day.

People wore useless, fake bracelets around their wrists and women wore bronze necklances.

Until he spotted an interesting woman, not only by her looks but even the jewels she was wearing.

'She belongs to a wealthy family.'

He though satisfiedly as he started to thank the maker for finding someone to rob blind.

She had lots of interesting jewels to sell for the right buyer, but what made him more interested was her necklance.

The necklace was made of blue diamonds with purple crystals in it, with the heart in the center made out of pure blue/purple diamond.

That necklance could be a perfect gift for his sister. And if he had to sell it, it would surely costs a fortune and bring enough food to survive the winter this year with his family intact.

He slowly left the shadows from the alley and silently approached the blue haired lady.

He reached her neck cautiously and with a quick motion, removed her necklance and started to run as fast as he could.

Vivi felt her necklace come off, skilled hands removing it. She gasped and whipped around, seeing a sprightly youth bounding away with it.

"Hey! Stop that thief!" She cried, pointing at him. Guards immediately took attention.

He heard the lady's desperate screams for guards help, little fool, doesn't she knows that in these parts the guards won't help the civilians?

As he ran, he quickly looked behind his back, and to his surprise, the guards AND the lady were chasing him.

'Huh. They care for some citizens afterall...'

He took the next shortcut on his right, with enough skill and cold blood, he could outrun them, but the lady's costant yelling shows the countrary.

Vivi and the guards rounded the corner, seeing the thief jump down onto a street below.

Letting loose an oath, a guard took out a crossbow with a blunted tip.

"Hit him!" Said Vivi, pointing at the thief.

What did she mean with *Hit him*? She wasn't that foolish to think that a guard would really-

He heard the heavy arrow hitting the wall behind him, he stopped for a second to examine what was going on, the guards were taking this more seriously than he ever saw before.

Looking at his back he saw 3 guards, ready to take him out on the lady's order, the other 3 heavily clothed ready to strike him with their long swords.

He saw the three crossbows loading up, clearly with the intention to end his life.

He quickly rolled to the left alley, arrows piercing slightly through his armour, hitting the walls once again.

To his luck, they didn't hit his skin, he used this moment to find a way to sow the guards. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

Vivi climbed down, her guards right behind her. The thief had evaded the arrows, two guards had swords out and another with a readied crossbow. They would catch him, her father would be extremely angry if she lost that necklace.

They rounded the corner to see the thief running down the alley, beggars lining the side of the deserted street.

Arthur noticed the beggars filling up the street, each one of them had different visible sickness, but one that hit him the most was a sick blind woman, and she was young too... what would he do to bring her in his refuge, people like these deserve a better place to live.

But alas, he didn't have time for this, the lady and the guards were chasing him. He would come back for the poor woman later, he left 10 rusty silver coins in her plate, and lightly tapped the palm of her hands, as he sweetly wispered.

"I'll come back later..."

He started to run away again, he couldn't run around the alley's for too long, so he hoped to be faster than his chasers.

Vivi was handed a crossbow, something she had personal experience with. She and two guards raised the weapons, firing after the fleeing thief.

The bolts twanged and went too far to the side, and the thief entered a side street.

"Cut him off!" Yelled Vivi, as they reloaded. Two guards ran into the buildings, hoping to beat the thief to the other side of the block.

Vivi and another guard got to the entrance, weapons raised again at the fleeing figure.

This side street was unknown to the thief, it was dark too.

As he ran, he looked up to the building. There were balconies that he could use to his advantage.

Surely the guards couldn't chase hin if he choosed that route, but since he doesn't know where he could end up there, he wanted it to be the last thing as an escape route.

He saw two guards coming in front of him, holding position for the lady's orders. He instantly ran backwards and found the guards holding their crossbows on him.

It seems that he had no other choice than to use the last way to escape, hopefully they would believe in his surrender.

He raised up his hands with the necklance on his neck, the hood and the scarf covering his face, only his amber eyes visible.

Now he had to wait and hope for the best for his last escape route.

"Hold still or we're putting a bolt through your chest!" Shouted Vivi, as the four of them advanced slowly, arrows primed and fingers on the trigger.

"Aren't you a sweetheart madam..."

He stood still. They bought his act.

Now he only needed to wait for the lady to come closer... and he could have a chance to survive.

Vivi kept the crossbow trained on the thief, and in a few moments they were each only a few feet from him.

Vivi hefted her crossbow. "Now give me that necklace!" She demanded.

He smiled behind the scarf, his plan was getting in the right direction.

"Of course... Just give me a moment to remove it..."

He lowered the scarf from his face, showing clear silver scars on his left side lips, a horizontal scar between the bridge of his nose, and a long one on his left eye.

He picked a smoke granade from his acarf and gently posed it on the lady's crossbow.

"I suggest you hold your breath..."

He brought up the scarf on his face again, and gave a wink to the lady as the smoke bomb did it's job.

He started to jump on the walls, reaching the balcony. He continued his way to the roof by using the windows and shortly reached the rooftop.

Coughing, Vivi cursed.

How had they let him do that?

She exited the smoke and looked up, seeing the thief jump up onto the roof.

"There!" She shouted, furious. Another guard exited the smoke, and immediately threw his breastplate off.

"Time to get light my lady." He said, as he turned to the wall. Vivi and the captain grabbed handholds, making their way up.

The thief cursed under his breath, why are they fighting over so much for a necklance?

He ran across the roof, jumping over from building to building, untill he had to stop.

The other building was too far away to jump on top of it, he looked down and saw a hay cart, clearly the only way to escape these stubborn bastards.

He looked back to his chasers, only two guards made it alongside the lady.

Vivi barely cleared a rooftop, unused to so much physical exertion. The captain was right behind her, keeping pace with her.

The thief turned to look back at them, and she heard him shout an oath. She stopped, and shot a bolt at him as the captain ran forward, sword in one hand primed, crossbow in the other.

He dodged the dart easily, and it hit a wooden window, angry shouts came on the other side of the building.

"Damn these soldiers! They can't leave us in peace in our own house!"

The thief giggled a little for that scene, he looked down for another time... and decided to make an attempt.

"It was fun 'till it lasted! Now i have to say goodbye to my audience. Untill we never meet again."

He waved his goodbye at the angry chasers and lifted his left leg from the roof and fell into the hay cart.

Vivi and the captain saw him fall into the hay and roll out with ease. The thief immediately began to run down the street.

Vivi looked down, the street had no side roads, and cornered a little ways down.

She and the captain ran to the other side, the shortcut allowing them to beat the running figure. They made it to the corner, now they only had precious few seconds before the theif ran beneath them.

"All right..." The captain took two long barrels out of his backpack, and hooked them together. He stuffed a cone into the tube, and aimed down the street.

"I hate to waste a shot, and Gareth will kill me for using this, but this'll knock him off his feet." He said. "Or into bits."

"Hit him hard, the necklace can't be destroyed." Said Vivi, as the thief unwittingly rounded the corner.

He finally lost those stubborn guards... the lady had lot of stamina for being a normal citizen.

Now that he was thinking about it... she looked pretty familiar... some royal family perhaps?

It would make a lot of sense, guards only act for rich people, they are egoist and greedy bastards... all of them! Nobody cares for the poor people anymore.

He finally reached the dark alley, his sisters and brothers were waiting for him patiently... and when the streets will become calmer... he will try to find the blind girl again.

He knocked the secret code on the broken door, his sister welcoming him with open arms.

"Arthur! You are back!"

He hugged back his little sister, warmly smiling behind his scarf.

"And i have brought back a gift for you..."

She jumped around him excitedly, his 9 years old sister always brought him the good humor.

"What is it big bro?!"

He sweetly hummed in his sister's ears as he was removing the scarf

"Close your eyes..."

She excitedly did as she was told, she heard loud ginglings and he wrapped something cold around her neck.

"Now... you can open them."

She opened her eyes and saw a beautifull necklance around her neck, she gasped in surprise and gave a big smile to him, clearly liking it.

"So... do you like it?"

She hugged him back a second time. Her big bro was the best.

"Of course i like it! Now come in! We have prepared dinner for you!"

He was taken by surprise, where did they gather food? He surely didn't stealed any today... he would remember that... Lance...

He was exploding in anger inside, but he would hold it for his sister... He hoped that Lance didn't dare to do what he was thinking in that moment.

"There!" Shouted Vivi, pointing at the theif. He was entering a house!

"I got him." Said The Captain, training the missile at the door. "This can send sky ships plummeting to their doom, it can take out that house."

He pressed the trigger, a magical and fiery effusion exploding out the back, a red missile bursting from the front. It streaked at the house, racing for the target.

As they were eating, Arthur and his Uncle were heavily discussing on the thief part.

"You sent my little brother to steal food?!"

Lance looked back to his nephew with a bored expression, Arthur was taking this too seriously.

"Mattias is the right age to steal, he is good at it, and he does admire you, you know?"

He shook his head, disgusted by what his uncle did, he could have been easily caught! If someone has to go in jail, and loose his head, he would be that person. He would protect his family at all cost, and now his own uncle has sent Mattias to steal? What if he met those guards?

A strange sound emerged outside the house, Arthur saw something fast flying across the valley from the opened window, it suddenly hit the entreance, blowing up half of their house.

Everyone was half scared to death, Arthur quickly ordered his family.

"Hide!"

They quickly hid inside the cantine, his stubborn sister stayed behind him.

"Nora! What are you doing? Go and hide with your family!"

She eagerly shook her head and stood behind him courageously.

Now Arthur had one more person to think about, whoever was the attacker... he was ready to defend himself.

"Well, I'll be honest... I expected a bigger boom." Said The Captain, scratching his head.

"I think Gareth gave you one of the dummed down missiles." Remarked Vivi, as she quickly hopped down.

"Almost like he knew I'd be using it in the city. But it's certainly not the grade three, those destroy sky ships. And the house is still there." Replied The Captain, as they moved into the charred, smoking entrance. The entire front was gone.

"Hello?!" Shouted Vivi, taking out a dagger. The Captain took out his sword, the missile barrels spent.

"Nora! Please, listen to me and hide!"

She looked up at her brother, she could perfectly take care of herself! She didn't have too hide! She is strong, and she was going to show him!

"Nora... listen to me... our family needs you... go down and barricade the cantine. Understood?"

Two mysterious figures came closer to the blown up entreance, the burning smoke covering their identities.

"Go. Now!"

She sadly did as she was told, she knew what her big bro meant... she will miss him.

Nora closed the cantine... but she didn't barricade it, any chance that they spare him and she will run out to propose her own life for her brother.

Vivi looked around, she saw no corpses, but she heard voices.

"There." Whispered the captain, pointing at a figure in the smoke. Vivi raised her arm and threw the knife, as she had been taught to. It streaked straight and true.

Arthur felt the knife piercing trough his skin on his left shoulder, he hissed in pain as he flipped the wooden table to protect himself.

He slowly removed the knife from his shoulder, it was an extra weapon to protect himself, alongside with some fire bombs, smoke bombs and throwable knifes.

They heard the man gasp from pain, and the captain advanced with his sword drawn, the steel eager to taste flesh. He leapt over the table, even as Vivi drew out another knife.

"Brother!"

Mattias shouted from the cantine, from his voice, he was scared of something.

"Brother! Uncle is sick!"

Arthur rolled inside the cantine, the soldier's sword hit through the wooden table, while the lady's knife was still in his hand, saved it in case they need it in their cantine.

"Barricade it, quick!"

His sisiter quickly obliged, she barricaded the the cantine with a bunch of hard wood, it should keep them away for a while.

"What happened Uncle?"

Lance weakly looked upon his nephew, the pest got over his body quicker than he had thought.

"The pest... is killing me..."

He kneeled in front of his bed, his fever was higher than before. The homemade medicines are getting low, they cannot do much for him.

"Mattias! Cold water, fast!"

Mattias quickly ran to get a bucket of cold water, his sister and Arthur were holding Lance's hand.

"Hold on old fart... you will survive this... you hear?"

The cantine's door was getting heavily destroyed, and in a matter of seconds, they entered inside.

"Thank goodness for the second missile." Muttered The Captain, as the door blew open.

"Everyone in here is under arrest!" Shouted Vivi, as they stepped inside. The thief turned, looking horrified to see them. There were others as well, some young children too. Vivi ignored them for a moment.

"You are under arrest for the highest of treason, the thievery of the SteelLight Crystal! This constitutes Highest treason against the King, the Highest of Treason against the Magik, the Highest of treason against the Armada, and the Highest of treason against the Flagship, Valiant! The Highest of Treason is punishable only by death, a conspiracy against the Valaint removes possibility of Trial! Those in this room, unless proven otherwise, are co conspirators!" Shouted Vivi, as the Captain swung his sword menacingly.

Arthur looked at Mattias, he showed that he could bring the cold water.

He ignored their pathetic excuse to lynch him to death, as if he didn't hear it many other times.

He removed his own scarf and used it to calm down his uncle's fever. He gently layed the wet scarf in his front.

Nora innocently opened the content of the necklance, and inside the heart she saw a mature blue haired man alongside with a girl around her own age, the only difference is the girl in the picture's hair is blue, her own is orange.

"Girl! Give us the Lighsteel crystal!" Shouted The Captain, advancing with his sword.

Vivi saw that a man was sick, and that the thief was caring for him. She frowned, she couldn't afford to develop empathy with a thief who's crime had nearly grounded the Valiant. The LightSteel was too important, and she had nearly lost it.

Nora tightly held the necklance that her kind brother gave her.

"But... My bro gave it to me..."

Arthur and Mattias sadly smiled at their sister, as much as they wanted her to keep it, she could not.

Arthur sweetly ordered his sister to cooperate.

"Don't worry... i will find another one for you Nora... now, give it back to them kindly, please."

She looked at the beautifull gift one last time... and silently gave it to the big man, with a wild curiosity flowing in her head, so... she innocently asked

"Excuse me sir... but who is the tall man in the small painting?"

The Captain opened up the crystal, and saw the picture. He frowned.

"My Lady... you tampered with The LightSteel?" He asked. Vivi coughed.

"My father said it was all right. And it can still power the Valiant." She replied.

"Still... you could have destroyed it."

"I had Magik help me." She said shortly. Vivi then turned to the girl. "The painting is of my father."

"Oh... He looks like a kind man..."

She cluelessly and innocently replied with her big smile.

"That he... is." Said Vivi, as The Captain gave her the necklace.

"And you... are still under arrest!" She said, turning to the thief.

Arthur ignored her words, he didn't care if he was getting in trial, now his uncle's life was at stake.

"Mattias... bring some cow milk please."

He quickly ran inside the storage room, he desperately searched for cow milk, he found enough milk to fill it in two goblets. He ran back and handed it.

Arthur thanked his brother and brought one of the goblets towards his uncle's lips.

"Drink up."

He silwntly obliged, and with some difficulties... he drank it up.

"Arthur... They will... kill you...?"

Arthur fastly shaked his head.

"Stuff and Nonsense... they will imprison me for couple of months... or years... Mattias and Norah will take care of you... Now... Rest..."

The side effect of the milk kicked in, and Lance fell asleep.

"Stop that! You are ignoring an Armada Captain!" Shouted The Captain, grabbing the thief by his shoulder and hoisting him around.

"You will come with us and you will be executed for Highest Treason in conspiracy to ground the Valiant!" He yelled.

"Whatever you say... Captain."

He looked toward his family.

"Take care of our uncle. I'm sure you will do just fine..."

Mattias removed the scarf from Lance's forehead, and gave it back to his brother, knowing this will be the last time he sees him. He silently praised his courage and cold blood, and he knew that he would face death with pride.

"Take care Arthur... and stay strong."

He nodded at his brother... understanding as ever, he knew that he will take care for Nora.

Speaking of Nora... she ran towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Brother... they won't kill you right?"

Arthur slowly shook his head with a good fake smile.

"No... they won't. Soldiers love to show their autority to the poor people... heck, they would even declare to lynch a cat."

Nora's sweet laugh was everything that he needed in this moment, they hugged each other a final time, and Nora joined her brother.

Arthur wrapped the wet scarf around his neck and was ready for wherever they want to bring him.

"Right then." Said Vivi, turning around.

"My lady! The rest in the room are co conspirators!" Shouted The Captain. Vivi paused.

"No... just the thief." She said, after a moment of deliberation.

The Captain frowned, but shoved the thief forward, his steel gloved hand keeping a tight grip on his shoulder. They left the ruined house, and began to march back homewards, to the castle.

Vivi glared at the thief, fingering the necklace.

Arthur noticed her cold glares on himself, he didn't understand why she is making a silent scene in this moment.

"If you want to say something sweetheart, then say it... And since we have known each other so well... can you at least tell me your name please?"

"My name is Vivi. The princess under the King."

She replied, continuing to glare at him as he was lead by The Captain.

"And you very nearly cost me and the Armada a lot of trouble."

He cocked up his eyebrow, it was a necklance... not a weapon of massive destruction.

"Ooooooh i knew i saw that face somewhere... Princess Vivi Kimoto... What a nice surprise... And excuse me, but why are you making such a fuss over a necklance? I mean... it is pretty and all... but a war seems a bit exagerated..."

"The Necklace... has the LightSteel." She snapped. "It powers the Valiant, without a crystal, no Sky Ship can fly. And without the Valiant, our fair city is almost defenseless. There is the rest of the Armada of course... but they might as well be fodder without the flagship. Rockets are too dangerous, and too easy to use. The Valiant is specifically rocket resistant."

He rolled his eyes when she called this city *Fair*

Nothing was fair in this city, might as well fall into the ground and don't give a flying ass about it.

But he got the concept that he practically stole the heart of this city... he felt ashamed... but in the same way proud.

He stole the bloody heart of this city! It was a big accomplishment for a thief...

Looking around, he saw some strange people wearing hoods of the same colour... and it seems that they were looking at the princess with murderous intent.

"Umm... firstly... sorry for the necklance and all... but it is just me... or are they not looking at you in a friendly way?"

Vivi looked at them.

"Perhaps not. It hardly matters." She muttered, but Arthur could feel The Captain's grip tightening, and their pace quicken.

Arthur understood that they were not exactly welcome in this part of the city.

A short hooded man strangely walked close to them, he saw the shine of the blade from this distance.

He picked a hidden throwable knife under his coat and threw it right into the neck of the attacker.

"Hey!" Shouted Vivi, as Arthur threw his knife. "Why didn't we disarm him?!" She exclaimed, as The Captain kicked Arthur's legs in.

Then she saw other men move closer to them, their knifes drawn. The Captain cursed, and took out his sword, flashing in the sunlight.

"Be happy that you didn't!"

He exclaimed as he drew out two other throwable knifes while crouched.

Did this prick hurt him so bad that he couldn't get up? He underestimated this selfish Captain.

He saw another hooded man approaching behind the princess's back, he threw the knife fom his right hand and it hit the front of his head.

Vivi whipped around, seeing the knife hit a man's head behind her. She jumped back drawing her own knives, as The Captain engaged another man.

Their blades clanged for but a moment before the man was bisected at the neck, the sword swishing clean through.

The Captain turned and engaged another man, stabbing him in the chest. But there were plenty more, and a few had bows.

He quickly took out the Archers, two killed by hitting their head, the remaining three for hitting their heart, 8 throwable knifes remained in his coat.

He tried to stand up another time, the pain was too much to overcome, he successfully killed two assassin's before they striked Vivi or The Captain.

He hissed in pain when the wound on his left shoulder opened up again. He tossed the knife unsucsessfully towards the final archer who was aiming at him.

The archer responded by striking his other shoulder with an arrow, making him scream in pain.

The Captain charged at the last archer, his arrows bouncing uselessly off his superior armor. The archer turned and ran, running into a building and disappearing.

Meanwhile Vivi, with a stony expression, tore the arrow out of Arthur.

He hissed as the princess tore out the arrow from his shoulder.

"Ow! You could have removed it more gently, you know?"

He slowly started to caress his new wound on his other shoulder.

"We'll have someone heal you when we get to the castle." Replied Vivi, picking him up. The Captain jogged back, covered in bruises.

"Those arrows didn't do me any favors." He muttered.

He quickly fell on the ground when Vivi finished to aid him up.

He felt the pain overcome him in his legs, that damn brute will pay it one day!

"It hurts! I... I think they are broken..."

"Well, that's hardly our problem." Said The Captain, picking him up. "You'll be dead soon anyways."

"Oh... Well that's just fantastic."

He hoped a little bit that they would be thankfull for his help... oh well... he still had some smoke bombs, he will escape when it will be the right moment.

But now that he thought about it... he was crimpled. He had no possibilities to escape from them.

Arthur silently hoped that there could be another murder attempt, at least he could crawl away from them, he really wasn't in the mood for another execution.

That never came, and they eventually reached the castle.

Arthur closely admired the castle from the distance, he never dared to set foot inside before.

Guards surrounded the golden gates through the castle, everyone lined up in as the captain and the princess passed through.

"So... how does this trial work exactly?"

"There isn't one." Said Vivi with an emotionless voice "Conspiracy against the Valiant removes possibility of a trial."

"And to think i saved your asses..."

He lowly muttered down under his breath, why didn't he just use that possibility to escape from this city for good? He only needed to aboard inside a ship and he could have been a free man.

Maybe because he would have been feeling guilty about it, to steal the heart of the city and not doing anything against the criminals who wanted the princess's life was too low, even for him.

"At least a *Thank You* wouldn't be bad, you know?"

"He did kill someone who was about to axe you, my lady." Said The Captain.

"Thank you. There." Said Vivi shortly.

"Well... if you count the archers and three other assassins who were going to cut your throats... i think i DID earn your trust. Just putting it lightly there, Captain... Princess Vivienne..."

If he had any chance to survive this, then he would use all of his resources to do it. Who knows... he could convince The King itself.

"I..." Vivi sputtered.

"The facts are as follows my lady." Said The Captain. "His crime, though as grievous as they get, was technically not done with malicious intent. He also had a family, one he needed to feed, and a family member with the pestilence. So he seems as common as they get. The flip side is that he would have grounded the Valiant."

"I would not have caused any damage to your precious city... Captain, i had no intention to sell it to anyone. It was simply a gift for my sister, if i knew that it was THAT important, i wouldn't have stole it."

Arthur was surprised that The Captain, the man who wanted to take his whole family here, suddenly is siding with him.

Maybe because secretly he is thankfull for saving their lifes, if so... maybe he could survive the death penalty. Even if he becomes their soldier for life.

"I'm just stating the facts my lady. In the end it's up to you." Said The Captain.

"Ehh... yech. I'm in no mood to decide now." Grumbled Vivi. "We'll discuss your punishment tonight." She decided.

"... As you wish... Princess..."

And from that moment... he stayed silent. He knew that he couldn't pull the subject too far, now everything was in the princess's hands, and if she had questions, he would happily answer them if it meant that he could live.

They entered the castle, going up to Vivi's room.

"All right then." Said the Captain, as Vivi flopped down onto her bed.

For Arthur, this was a very good sign, he wasn't in a trial room... at least not yet... The Captain seems to want him recruited... as a ranger or a spy perhaps.

But the Princess... he had no clue what she was thinking about him right now.

He stayed silent, not daring to say a word. It could cost his own life if he was going to get too cocky.


	2. Magik

**Chapter 2 - Magik**

"Well... we're back." She said, lying on her bed.

The Captain stood in the corner, in case of anything.

"Hey... Captain. Can you lay me down please... i'm getting a little bit nauseus here..."

The constant bleeding wasn't helping either... he felt pretty weak, and that he could throw up any second if he stayed more on his right shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Captain, set him down." Said Vivi. Releasing his iron grip, the Captain pulled up a chair.

Arthur sat down, as blood trailed down his arms. Vivi sighed.

"What's happening here?!" called a cheerful voice from outside the window.

"Oh, Hi! Come in Magik." Called Vivi. To Arthur's great surprise, an orange lion with a black mane suddenly leaped in the window, landing lightly on the carpet. Arthur's eyes bugged, they were at the top of a tower! Where had he come from?

"Vivi dear, call me by my real name." He said, shaking himself off.

"All right then, Taka," corrected Vivi.

The Lion coughed.

"Okay okay, Scar." Said Vivi, giggling.

Scar? That was a strange name for a lion...

His green eyes looked up to Arthurs amber ones, they were similiar in one thing for sure...

Both of them had a scar on their left eye, only Arthur's is longer, and he is still surprised that his left eye was still intact, after that particular torture... he still shivered from the mere memory of it.

"Who's the lowlife?"

Asked Magik, grinning with his teeth out.

"Arthur Kingsmen. Thief. Storyteller. And sometimes... Life Saver."

He gave a small smile to the princess, and he was sure that Scar understood what he meant with the last part.

"Ah! Thief, aye? Am I wrong in guessing that that's at least part of why you are here?" Asked Scar.

He giggled a little bit on that question, he surely had a sense of humor.

"Well, correct... Partly."

He hissed in pain when he tried to rise his left shoulder a little bit, bad move... he couldn't move his arms or his legs... Now he understood the irony of his situation.

"Well, it seems you are in a pickle." Remarked Scar, grinning mischievously.

"And you captain! You have none of your missiles! Spent them, I presume?"

"Trying to hit him." Said The Captain, pointing at Arthur.

"Well, you missed, otherwise he wouldn't be here. But since I don't see any city blocks leveled... I guess I was right telling Garett to give you lower ordinance."

"I suppose so." Said The Captain, nodding.

"You weren't supposed to use them in the city anyways. Trigger happy, that's what you are."

"That's just how I am Magik." Replied The Captain.

"So it would seem." Said Scar. He turned back to Arthur, examining him.

Arthur stood still as the lion was examinating his wounds... what was he? Clearly not a normal lion... just the fact that he can jump inside the tower without problems is something... but this lion talks too! And usually, animals DON'T talk.

"So... what are you exactly? A healer? A judge perhaps?"

"I am Magik." Replied Scar, grinning.

He never seemed to lose his mischievous smile.

"Second only to the king, but that's just hierarchy."

That smile creeped the shit out of him, and he doesn't know if he does it to unnerve the prisoners like himself... or is a common thing from this... thing.

"So basically... you are the strongest living creature in this kingdom. Am i right?"

"Yes." Said Scar. "But not physically, as you may tell from my lanky frame."

He slightly nodded at the creature... or Scar... or Magik... whatever he is called.

"So... What are you doing exactly? Over from the fact that you are looking at my wounds?"

"I haven't decided yet." Said Scar, stepping back.

"Maybe you should heal him." Said Vivi, standing up.

"Perhaps." Replied Scar, looking over Arthur. After a moment he raised a paw, and a white light emitted from it.

Arthur had to close his eyes from the blinding light, he felt his wounds heal up, and his knees not broken anymore.

When the white light ended, he tapped his shoulders where his wounds should have been, he could move his legs... and boy he was glad for that... then maybe even...

he touched his face and he kind of expected it. The old scars were still there, it didn't work on old wounds perhaps?

"Thanks! But... how did you do that?! I have never seen such fast healing... and if i recall correctly, you didn't used any medical herbs... just that strange light in my body..."

"There's a reason I'm called Magik." Replied Scar, grinning.

"He's the most powerful sorcerer in our country. He also happens to be a lion." Said Vivi, sitting up on her bed.

So he was a lion sorcerer... he had seen everything in his life... but THIS!... This was the famous source of power called *Magic*... He heard it from some pedastrians he had to rob to survive... but he always believed that those were mostly lies... but instead... here he sits in front of the most powerfull Sorcerer.

"So... What now? I'm gonna loose my head or i get a chance to live?"

"Well, what was the crime?" Asked Scar.

"I... I stole her necklance... to give it to my sister as a gift... i didn't even know that the necklance was the heart of this city... and they... explained the situation... and so, here I am." Arthur explained his crime.

"I see. So execution without possibility of trial. Lovely!" Said Scar, turning around.

Arthur continued his explanation with his family in his thoughts... they are still young... they need their big brother.

"I saved their lifes as we came back though. I don't know how law work around you, but an extra ranger or spy is always better than a dead man."

"Ah ha! I see what you're doing." Said Scar, turning back to him. "You want to join the Armada?"

The Captain Stiffened behind him.

"That's quite the plan there young man. And I must say, your only option."

"If in this way i can protect my family... so be it. I will join the Armada if i have the possibility to do so."

In this way, his family could be still safe.

He knows that he has to spend his entire life in the Armada... but he will make sure to visit them sometimes... bring food and water to keep them alive... and Uncle... He wasn't sure if Uncle could make it.

"That's not up to me." Replied Scar, grinning.

"I mean, if I wanted it to be up to me, it would be, but I don't, so It won't. That's up to Vivi."

"So?... Will you give me a chance Princess Vivienne?"

He looked at her with hopefull eyes, if he was going to live or not, it was totally up to her.

"Well... I don't know. He could very easily be a traitor." She said.

"If what you say is true Princess... then you would have died on the street if it was not for me... Vivienne... You need someone like me... and The Captain, of course."

This princess could be stubborn as a mule, but she cannot be that blind to don't see a potential spy or ranger in front of her.

He showed that he could hold a battleground even with broken knees... if that is not impressive enough... he didn't know what is.

"Well, as per my usual services, I have a solution to your problem!" Said Scar, grinning. "But then, when don't I?"

"I would do anything to keep up my family."

He said with a determined voice.

"Well, there are obvious risks to letting you become a guard. So the solution is incredibly simple. Well, if you have my powers." He smirked. "I'll bind you to her."

Arthur raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Bind me to her? What do you mean exactly?"

"Your will, specifically. You see, you can become one of her personal bodyguards- don't worry about authorization, a duplicate of mine has already authorized it. incidentally, another duplicate is currently enjoying a cheese cake, but that's off topic. In any case, you will be physically unable to disobey her. Whatever she wishes is immediately your goal, a goal you will strive for no matter what." Said Scar.

Oh that was just great... he was going to be a servant/bodyguard. Any plan to see his family again is completly gone... he heavily sighed... there was no turn back now.

"Okay... i accept this deal... How does it work exactly? Do i have to make an oath or something?"

"No. this'll take just a moment." Said Scar, looking into Arthur's eyes. After a second, Arthur collapsed.

He woke back up on a grassy plain, with a giant orange rock standing over him.

"Welcome to my mind." Said Scar, coming up from behind him.

He heavily inhaled through his nose, as he looked around the green area, he could see some strange trees in the distance.

"I have to admit... this is the strangest thing i ever saw in my life..."

He turned back to the mystical creature, still unsure how to call him, he decided to ask directly.

"So what do i have to do? You surely brought me in this strange place for a reason..."

"Actually there really isn't a reason... it's just for show. I could have done this same thing in the tower. But it's more impressive like this." Replied Scar. "Now, lie down."

Arthur complied.

Scar set a paw on his chest, and another glow appeared. Arthur twitched and spasmed for a moment, then it stopped.

"All done." Said Scar. In an instant, Arthur woke back up.

Arthur quickly touched his chest through his coat, everything seems to be the same physically.

"What... did you cast on me? Nothing... seems to have changed... but... i feel strange... not bad... just... strange..."

"Vivi? Say something. Or actually, just think of something, your will is his now." Said Scar stepping back.

"Uhh... all right." Said Vivi, frowning confusedly. "Here goes."

He automatically stepped up from the chair and walked to the other side of the room.

"What the-!... Woahwoahwoah!"

He suddenly stopped in front of the wall, his body was his own again, he looked back terrorized at the princess.

"I-... I think it works... It's very scary though... it feels like i'm possesed or something."

"Wow... Scar, this is amazing!" Exclaimed Vivi, as she made Arthur do jumping jacks.

"The enchantment will last forever, unless I wish do undo it, which I don't, so I won't." Said Scar, smirking.

Vivi made him do some front flips and back flips, and it is not the usual feeling of excercise... his body was ordered to do so... and it was much tyring.

"Can you...*pant* Stop it...*pant* Already?... *pant*"

"Oh, all right." Said Vivi, giving Arthur a break.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to some business. A lioness was rude to me last week and I have her chained up downstairs. You two have fun, because I most certainly will." Said Scar with another grin, before he turned and leaped out the window.

Arthur breathed heavily as his back was on the carpet.

"This is officially the worst day of my life..."

He loudly muttered more to himself than to anyone else, his life was not going to be the same anymore... and he knew it, oh... how much he knew it.

"Okay then... what do we do?" Asked Vivi.

"If he's going to be a part of your guard, we need to get him outfitted." Said The Captain.

"I'm not excatly fitted for heavy armours... Captain. I prefer to stick with my own clothes, thank you."

He patted down the dust from his back.

"Boy, there isn't better armor than ours." Said The Captain. "It deflects arrows and swords, you are certainly getting some."

Vivi nodded.

Arthur shaked his head, they has no idea what they are asking him to do.

"No, you don't understand... mine wasn't a reject for taste... i am NOT trained for heavy armour. Arrows and Bolts doesn't scare me, i have learned to block and deflect them time ago. And most of all... i will NOT let anyone remove my precious scarf."

"Uh... if you must keep the scarf as a momento, I suppose that's all right..." said The Captain.

"But you need Armor, it's in our guard, specially made for us, tampered with by Magik himself."

What does these people don't understand about armour problem? Not everybody is comfortable and versatile in them... and especially not himself... he learned to be thief! Not a warrior!

But one look in Vivi's eyes, and he understood that he didn't have much choice... or he would cooperate freely... or she would make him do so...

"Alright Captain... i wear whatever armour you want to give me..."

Plus, they did leave his scarf around his neck... at least he will wear something familiar for himself.

"Right then." Said The Captain, marching to an enclosed closet. He opened the door and took out several shining pieces of clothing, gleaming breastplates and arm guards.

"Suit up." He said.

Arthur looked at his coat a final time... guess it's was time to say goodbye for a while.

He gently dropped his coat on a free chair alongside with the scarf, he picked up the carmous and put himself in, feeling the heaviness in mere seconds... and he had to wear breastplates and arm guards too... fucking great...

"All done." Said The Captain, the armor secured and fitted. "Now you're really one of the guard."

"You certainly look like other guards." Said Vivi. "And thanks to Magik, my personal bodyguard."

Arthur finished to wrap the scarf around his neck, fortunately, it didn't change much on the comfort zone.

"So since i'm your bodyguard... what are my duties exactly? Guard your room?"

"That'll be part of it. You stick around me, regular protection, errands, what The Captain does." She said.

He frowned a little, there was no way that he was going to see his sister and brother anytime soon... He decided to live on like this, it was better if he started to forget them.

"I understand... It's getting late, princess. I'm sure tomorrow you have things to do."

"A few things. I'll be going out again, of course," she said. "And hey, maybe we could swing by your house."

"You-... You mean it?"

Arthur couldn't believe his ears... this princess would actually let him see them again... but... why does she care? Could it be that she does think about the citizens? If so... he totally misjudged her...

"Yeah, their your family, aren't they? I'm sure they'll be happy to find out you aren't being executed. I know I would, in their place. Well, actually I don't really have a family..." Vivi trailed off, her voice hitting a somber note.

"I suppose I have Magik, and he's always fun, and The Captain, he's there for me." She said, almost to herself.

"Wait... Princess-... Vivienne-... however you want me to call you... What do you mean on the *I don't have a family* part? You have your father and your mother... i'm sure they care about you... or... i guess..."

Arthur nerviously scratched his neck through his scarf.

"I never knew my parents..."

His voice turned much more sad than he wanted too, he doesn't even know how they looked like... at least the princess have parents... not everybody is that lucky...

"You and me both. My mother died from a rare form of pestilence, and not even Magik could save her. He was always grumpy about that, but I suspect it was more because his abilities failed him, not because someone died. Still... every once in a while I get the impression he feels guilty about it." Said Vivi, as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that..."

He joined to stare into the nothingness... if not knowing how his parents looked like wasn't bad enough... hearing that the princess lost her mother... made him feel empty... for some reason.

"I think that's why Magik visits me so often. Because my father is a distant, cold hearted bastard, so Magik is sorta that father figure. A wierd, eccentric and probably demented father figure but when he isn't playing a practical joke or screwing with me, he's helpful and kind." she said, lying on her bed.

"I'm sure your father is not that bad... I bet he is quite busy being a King... perhaps he doesn't have the time to visit you too often?"

Or at least that is what he was told, distant father's cannot stay with their family even if they want too.

"Meh. He doesn't care about me, he only cares about his precious Armada." Said Vivi, sitting up. "But enough about my familial issues. What did you think about Magik?" She asked.

"Honestly... he creeps the fuck out of me. He seems to be nice... for one who smiles at you with a crooked smile, and with his green eyes that wants to end your life..."

Arthur answered with a hint of scare in his voice.

"Magik's always like that." Giggled Vivi. "He likes it when others are afraid of him, and I suppose everyone should at least be wary of him, considering what he can do."

"Oh thank you... I am much calmer right now, and knowing that he wants to end my life is so bloody fantastic..."

He answered back with a sarcastic voice, he knows that Magik doesn't want to kill him if he just saved his life... at least he can stay calm around the lion... that is good to know...

"So, how old are you excatly?"

"How old? Well, Magik has tampered with how I look... only part of the time at my request... but in any case, I look a little older than I am. I turned eighteen a few weeks ago." She replied.

The princess was around his age, and Arthur honestly thought that she was some years younger, it explains her *mostly* mature behaviour.

He mindlessly looked outside the window, and saw that the sky was filled with stars, there was a half-moon tonight.

"I suggest you to sleep right now. It's getting quite dark, and as you said... you have duties to attend tomorrow."

"Huh. Already looking out for me, aye?" She smirked, flopping down on her pillows. "Guard the door then. Take shifts with The Captain." She ordered, pulling the blankets over her.

"Aye aye... Going..."

Arthur quite enjoyed their little talk together. She was much nicer than he had thought, and she even would let him visit his family when they could... Maybe it was not going to be so bad than he had thought...

"Sleep well, Princess."

He closed the door behind him automatically, he expected that his body would go to The Captain, as it was ordered... but now that he was thinking about it... he didn't even know where was he.

So his body was free from control again, he decided to guard the door and... stay there... to see if something will happen.

* * *

Some time later, the sound of paws on the stone reached Arthur's ears. From the darkness, Magik approached, his almost sinister grin hardly having diminished from a few hours ago.

"So... how's permanent slavery going for you?"

He shivered a little bit on the unexpected voice, there was a calm silence before he came out.

"It's going pretty fine actually... She is really nice with me, for being a princess..."

"Oh? Why wouldn't she be good to you?" Asked Magik, baring his teeth in his smile.

"No particular reason. Just... people in this city are not exactly the nicest... as you can see..."

He showed the scars on his face with a hint of sadness.

"I had my reasons to be a lone wolf."

Magik raised his eyebrow.

"Well don't tell me your entire sob story, goodness knows how many of those I've heard." He said. "You'll get used to Vivi eventually."

"I wasn't planning on doing that. It's a part of my life that i will never tell..."

He crossed his hands with some difficulty, he wanted to throw this shining moving latrine from his body from the first instance he wore it.

"I'm just... surprised by her kindness... that's all."

"As I said, you'll get used to her." He snorted. "Not that you really have a choice. Has she made you do anything embarrassing yet?" He grinned.

"Over the little show she made me do in her bedroom? No."

And from what he understood, she wasn't the type to do such things, she lost her family as much as he did... they have more in common than they think.

"Hmm." Grunted Magik, stepping back. "Well, good luck on guarding this door. I imagine it's rather difficult." He smirked.

"You bet. It's easier to slay an Arch Dragon, than to defend a mere simple bedroom... But my job is not harder than you eating cheese, right?"

He asked with a grin on his lips.

Magik frowned.

"For the record... that cheesecake was very good. And second, I've had to do much harder things than you could even imagine." He replied, his eyebrow arched.

"I'm sure of that, Magik. Now excuse me, but i have to defend this door... and i'm sure you have better things to do, than scaring the crap out of me."

A sarcastic lion who don't understands the sarcasm from others? Well... he saw everything tonight...

"Eh. Good luck to you then." Said Magik, backing away. He turned around and jumped out the window, and for a moment the shadows seemed to get darker. Then everything seemed normal.

The next hour of guarding passed with ease, he took a chair so at least he could make himself comfortable untill morning... or at least that was the plan.

His body started to move automatically again, was the princess awake? If so... why was she calling him, right now?

He entered inside the bedroom and had found Vivi still asleep... the only difference was that she was kicking the covers out of the bed, while the pillows moved around as she tried to calm herself down.

"Princess Vivi? Are you alright?"

Vivi looked up, seeing Arthur standing above her. She quickly looked away, there was no way he could see her crying.

"Hello." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

His body was free again, and his steel composture quickly lowered.

"Sorry to disturb you... but you called me here as you were asleep... something is bothering you perhaps?"

He was quite worried for her, she is the only person over his family who treats him as a normal human being... and seing that she had a nightmare only broke his heart and made him sadder.

"I didn't call any guards." Replied Vivi, fingering her necklace as silent tears streaked down her face.

He tried to bring up her mood with a smile.

"You... ordered me with your mind... I'm your servant, remember?"

He noticed her sad and scared expression, and it seemed that she was... crying?

"Uhm... i don't mean to pry... but... why are you crying? A nightmare perhaps?"

"I didn't have a nightmare." She snapped, turning back to the pillow. "I'm too old for bad dreams."

"You are never old enough to escape Nightmares. Believe me... i have them every night... plus... my little sister had them a bunch of times too, so i can recognize whem someone had a bad dream, Princess."

He neared towards her, he sat alongside with her on the bed.

He wiped away the small tears from her cheek, and with a small comfortable smile he added.

"Those tears agree with me, that you, indeed had a bad dream... so come on... tell me what it is about..."

Vivi drew away from his hand. Arthur was a kind man, but... he was still a stranger, and more importantly, her guard.

"Nothing of an great importance." She replied.

Arthur sighed silently for her silence... she still didn't trust him...

"As you wish... My Princess."

He got up from her bed and started to go out from her bedroom.

"If you have any problems... or if you want to talk with me later... just call me."

Vivi frowned sadly as Arthur got up. She just... didn't want to talk about these things.

At that moment, Magik jumped into the room from the window panting.

"Ha ha!" He exclaimed, prancing in one spot on his paws. "That was incredibly close! But I'm simply too magnificent for them! Let it try and get me now, I..." Magik stopped, looking around the room as if just realizing where he was.

"Hmm... wrong tower." He muttered, frowning. He immediately went back to grinning, making Arthur uncomfortable.

"Well, hello you two. Now if you will excuse me, all three of us have about thirty seconds to get out of here."

"But!- I'm not at all dressed!" Exclaimed Vivi.

"Twenty seven seconds." Said Scar, trotting for the door.

Arthur quickly picked up Vivi with the bedsheet around her body and the pillow in her hand from the bed.

There was no time for her to change and whatever was going to happen, it didn't sound good if Magik warned them.

He ran out from the bedroom with Vivi in his hands, Magik waited for them outside with his sinister smile that always made him uncomfortable

"Right then. Down the stairs a few steps." Said Magik, as Arthur followed him down to the next level. Vivi was blushing madly, if it wasn't for the sheets she would be naked!

"Here." Said Magik, coming to a stop. He waved his paw, and a blue light flickered around them.

Another blinding light entered his eyes, he closed them and tried desperately to find some sort of shadow to cover his eyes, and he had found something soft... it could be the pillow perhaps?

As the blue light stopped blinding his eyes, he could finally open them... and he regretted the moment he made that decision.

His face was not covered by the pillow... it was covered by her breasts.

He blushed madly and quickly drew his head away before the princess herself would execute him.

"AH! So sorry for that Princess! I didn't mean it, i swear!"

Vivi was about to say something, but at that moment there was a loud bang, a resounding boom, and the entire top part of the tower was blown away in a fiery wave.

He saw Magik giggling a little bit on the scene that he made, before he entered inside the blue portal.

He took some deep breaths and followed the lion, with Vivi who was watching him in a way that he couldn't comprehend.

In a moment, the rubble subsided.

"Ha! He missed!" Exclaimed Magik, giggling. "How about that, Aye?"

Arthur and Vivi were confused by this situation.

"Can you please explain to us what is happening right now?"

"Just an old friend whom I'm afraid I bamboozled with my magnificent wit." Replied Magik. "He didn't take too kindly to my skills in the art of words, but I got in a few insults anyways before he fired his missile. Magical effusion isn't very accurate at long distance, I'm afraid." Replied Magik.

"So... We are safe? Is the castle still intact?"

Arthur asked worriedly.

Vivi already had a heartbreak for loosing her mother in such a bad way, now she was lying half naked in his hands... he sincerely hoped that her bedroom didn't blow up.

"Well, if you will only look around, you will see that Vivi's room is quite gone." Smirked Magik. He was right, after all, the top of the tower had been blown away.

He looked at the tower where Vivi's bedroom should have been, and he sincerely hoped that it was just a sick joke from the lion... but it was truly gone.

"Well... Shit."

"It's all gone... whispered Vivi, aghast. "Scar!"

"Excuse me." Said Magik, coughing into his paw.

"You destroyed it!"

"Actually Evan destroyed it, not I."

"You lead it here!"

"Actually it followed me here. Half-Dragons are a nasty bunch."

"Don't worry Princess... i'm sure that there are more bedrooms inside the castle right?... Right?"

If the answer was no... then he had to bring her in his home... and he didn't know how his family would react.

"The castle is huge, guest rooms abound." Said Magik, grinning. "But I think the question is whether or not those rooms are occupied, and since there is a feast tomorrow, I am quite afraid all are occupied. Oh, and my duplicates need a place to sleep too, so I'm afraid the basement is quite full." Said Magik.

"That's a problem." Whispered Vivi. "And clothes... I don't have clothes!" Arthur involuntarily looked away, forced by Vivi's will.

Arthur thanked Vivi in his head to make him look away, he already did something that he would loose his head...

"Well... i guess there is no other choice then, my Princess... You gotta live in my house for a couple days... and surely there are some clothes that you can use in our wardrobe..."

"I'll put clothes in your house when you get there." Said Magik. "Until then, I suggest you keep that bedsheet wrapped up securely." He smirked, grinning.

"Come on Scar! Can't I have some clothes now?" Pleaded Vivi. Arthur felt himself glare at Magik, pushed on by Vivi's will though she hadn't asked him to do so."

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm going to pick out an interesting wardrobe, like it or not." Said Scar, as he turned around and trotted into the shadow, disappearing.

As he disappeared, Arthur couldn't help himself, but grunt at this hatefull lion.

"How dare he leave you like this... Forgive me for saying this princess... but he isn't *nice* as you described him.."

Magik rematerialized for a moment. "I heard that!" He called, before disappearing again. Vivi chuckled.

"No, this is just Magik having his fun. You get used to it, if you grow up with it. He still does the right thing in the end. And if we get in trouble, he'll help us. His duty is to the king anyways." She said, as Arthur went to the stairs, carrying Vivi in the bedsheet.

As he walked down the stairs, the streets were dark... and it meant that in this hour nobody should be still awake... except for newbie thiefs... and when they will see the princess naked and covered only by her bedsheet... he didn't want to think what would happen to her.

He exhaled heavily... knowing that there wasn't any other way if he wanted to bring her safely home.

"I know this will sound strange, my Princess... but wrap your hands around my shoulder..."

Vivi did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What for?" She asked, they quietly crept out of he castle.

"... Because i'll have to run.

He left Vivi confused for some second, and she found herself already in the middle of a street.

Truly it wasn't necessary for Vivi to wrap her hands around his shoulder, but it made his plan easier this way.

He reached streets and alley's in a matter of seconds, it was an old technique that his uncle taught him, it was incredibly usefull... but in the same time very tyring.

"How are we getting to your house?" She whispered, as they walked through the deserted streets. A few people stood off to the side, and one or two gave interested looks.

"We are already here."

He stopped suddenly in front of his half blown up house.

He quickly felt the exhaustion when he stopped, it needed high foot work and experience to do this without falling down on the cold stone.

"Thank goodness." Whispered Vivi, as Arthur carried her inside. The only bit not blown away was the upstairs bedroom and the basement, where the rest of the family was.

"You will be safer in the basement, my princess..."

he laid her down for some seconds, he knocked the secret code on the repaired basement.

"It's me."

He picked up Vivi again, and he hoped that they will accept her.

They entered the basement, with Lance sitting on the bed, asleep and Nora having opened the door for them.

"Uhh... hi." Whispered Vivi, blushing and hoping the bedsheets were good enough.

She didn't expect her big bro to come back so soon... maybe they understood that he was a good man and let him out sooner?

But what was more surprising, was her big bro carrying the kind woman covered in bedsheet.

She gave her usual big smile.

"Hi!"

She let them come inside the basement, with an innocent thought that her big bro has found a girl for himself...

Vivi blushed again, her arms moving in front of her.

"I still need clothes." She whispered frantically.

In that moment, there was a poof of smoke and Magik appeared.

Arthur thanked that his family didn't protest too much, each of them had their own motivation to let her inside.

He brought her in a free bedroom and Magik appeared before them, thankfully not in front of his family.

"Did you brought clothes for her?"

He lowly whispered at the lion, hopefull that he understands the situation.

Magik kicked the wall behind him, and a wardrobe appeared next to him.

"I picked interesting clothes." He said, smirking. "Good luck." He went and stood off to the side.

He cursed the damn lion for not keeping it down in front of his family.

He gently opened the door to see if anybody heared him... luckily everybody was asleep.

He sighed in relief, and he gently let Vivi on the bed.

"I'll go outside... call me if you need anything, okay?"

And with a warm smile, he started to leave.

Vivi nodded, and kept herself covered until he left, which she made him do quickly.

"So, Scar... what did you bring?" She asked, looking over at the lion.

The good thing to have returned in the basement, is that he wasn't forced to stay in fron of the door and protect it, the basement was a safe and hidden place, and the other good thing... is thst he could wear back his beloved coat.

He excitedly removed the armour from his chest, and gently layed it on the wooden table. He quickly opened his own wardrobe and wore the coat immediately... ah... he felt so much lighter...

Nora got out of her bed, and went up to Arthur curiously.

"What's all that brother?" She asked quietly.

He looked at his little sister in surprise, she was still up?

"Oh this?"

He pointed at the armour on the wooden table.

She excitedly nodded, with curiosity in her head.

'It's an armour, dear Nora."

"Why do you have all of it?" She asked, looking over the perfect plates and gleaming bracers. In some places, there were dull stones wrought in, with inscriptions on them. It was the best there was.

He frowned a little for that particular question... how was he going to explain it without making her worried...

"I-... They gave it to me as a... form of apologise for... uh... blowing up our home... halfly."

"That's nice of them!" Exclaimed Nora happily, smiling. "Do you get to keep it?"

He smiled back, thankfull that she believed in his lie.

"Of course! The Captain himself gave it to me. But go back to sleep now... it's late, my dear sister."

"Well, all right bro." Said Nora, going back to bed. She left the room and went into her own corner, away from Arthur's eyes.

She was about to get in, when she felt someone come up behind her.

"And who are you little one?" Asked Magik, standing behind her.

She turned back, and to her surprise there was a talking lion in front of her. She looked at his mane... at his eyes... he... was... CUTE!

"Hi, ! I'm Nora, Arthur's younger sister!"

She replied with a smile.

"Ah, hello little Nora." Said Magik, grinning. He sat down, a bemused expression on his muzzle.

"How did you get inside here? I don't recall seing you enter alongside with Arthur and the kind lady in his hands..."

She looked at the cute lion in awe, it was talking! And it was exciting! She didn't know that lions could talk too!

"For the record Nora, my name is... Taka. Yes... call me Taka. In any case, I simply walked in through the door." He replied.

She grinned at the second she discovered his name.

"Alright, . I believe you! But now i have to sleep... or Arthur and Mattias will be preoccupied that i had a nightmare again..."

"That's already been taken care of." Said Magik, pointing his paw at the bed. Another Nora appeared, and it looked like it was asleep.

"Want to go see something then little one?" He asked.

She stood in awe at her other self in the bed, it wasn't fair for her brothers though... but if it didn't took too much...

"Of course."

She lowly whispered, making sure to don't blow up her little sneaky stuff.

She jumped lightly on Taka's back, and with a big grin on her face she whispered.

"Lead on..."

Magik shook his back a little bit, making sure she was on tight. "Ready, little one?" He asked.

"Yup." She said.

"All right then." Magik walked toward the darkest shadow, disappearing into it. A moment later he reappeared on a ships deck, overlooking the city. "Welcome to the **Redoubtable**." He said.

Norah stared in awe at the city.

There was a lot of green outside and inside the city, the famous hills could been seen perfectly from the distance, all putting it in one beautifull picture.

"Woooooooooaaaahhh..."

Was all she could say at the beautifull sight.

"It is quite the sight, isn't it?" Said Magik, standing on the deck as the Skyship flew out over the skyline.

"Now watch this." He said, extending his paw out from the deck of the lonely sloop. Golden dust began to swirl out from his paw, circling the ship.

She watched carefully what he was doing... this is the best friend she ever had! Well... the only friend... but still! He was awesome... and CUTE!

"You are amazing, ..."

"You can just call me Taka." Said Magik, as he made the golden dust switch colors rapidly.

Once again, she watched exited as her magical friend used his awesomeness and changed the colour of the dust around the ship every second.

"I will repeat myself without regrets... You are awesome!"

Magik felt her hug him tightly, he grinned.

He reached back out and made the dust disappear as the lonely skyship slowly sailed across the many lights.

"Tired yet?" He asked.

She thought about his question for a little bit, then a small yawn escaped from her mouth.

"I... I think so... Thanks for bringing me here... you are awesome as my brothers...*Giggle* Well... almost as awesome..."

She smiled tiredly a final time, before she unconsciously fell asleep on Taka's back.

Magik grinned, and for once in his life it was a warm one. He walked into the nearest shadow, and emerged back at the bed.

He turned, and saw Arthur staring at him.

He angrily layed his right shoulder on the open door, his arms crossed around his chest. He knew something fishy was around this lion.

"So... Now you decide that you have full authority to kidnap my little sister?  
One thing is playing around me... but do not DARE to lay a paw on my family... GOT IT?!"

He looked menacingly at the powerfull lion, not scared at all for his little games on him.

Magik scowled, he didn't like his tone at all.

"You're forgetting one little, tiny detail there thief." He snarled. "I... am Magik Most High."

Arthur annoyedly and irritatedly rolled his eyes in front of the egoistical lion, he isn't scared of stronger foes than him, he survived MANY times those who thought they could ground him.

"Yeah yeah yeah... you are the most powerfull creature and all... I know that. But don't think for a tiny SECOND, that you scare me when you play around MY family!"

"You petty little thief! I am Magik Most High, if I want to screw around with someone's life I will!" Magik blinked, and for a moment Arthur felt a sharp pang in his forehead, then it was gone.

"You think you've faced stronger opponents? What if we tested that theory..." He snarled, baring his teeth.

"Not interested in killing you... Lion."

He angrily answered back his pathetic attempt to scare him.

"I want to know where is my sister... Where is she?!"

"She's on my back... sleeping." He snarled, he was about one insult away from sending the thief flying backwards, to be conveniently impaled on a summoned spear.

He glared at the lion a final time, before looking at his sister... peacefully sleeping in his back... He is confused... he didn't kidnap her?

"If you truly wanted to kidnap her... you wouldn't bring her back..."

He draw back his throwable knifes, calmed down that his sister was alive... and safe.

"Is she all right?"

He asked worriedly.

"She is just fine." He growled. "I took plenty good care of her..."

He flashed a blue light as Arthur tried to take a step close, and Arthur bumped into an invisible shield, that had suddenly appeared.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?!"

Was the lion trying to fool around him again? And to think he started to trust him!

"I'll be putting her to bed." Smirked Scar, leaning over the mattress and careful dumping Nora onto it. He waved his paw, and Nora gave a relaxed sigh.

Arthur carefully looked as Nora was brought to bed... maybe he misjudged the lion... but not knowing where he took her...

Suddenly, he felt his body not his own again, he sighed frustatedly.

"Crap..."

His body moved inside Vivi's bedroom, and once again, he stopped in the middle of it with a composture of steel.

Just as he had thought... the Princess had another nightmare.

"Princess... Wake up."

Vivi blinked, she sat up quickly, wreathed in sweat. She looked around, and saw Arthur standing there.

"Oh... hi." She squeaked.

The order from her mind was once more finished, his composture of steel loosened once more.

"Another nightmare? Princess?"

"Yes... I suppose." She stuttered, trying to wake up.

He pitied the princess... he knew perfectly what it felt like having Nightmares every night.

He sat on her bed, worried for the person that treats him humanly.

"... Do you want to talk about it? It always helped Nora..."

"I... all right." She said, drawing her legs up to her chest. Scar had been right when he said he picked interesting clothes, the only wearable bit was a dirty skirt and top she had found.

"Well... the Demon was in it."

"A Demon?"

He softly squeezed her hands, it always helped to make the other more comfortable to talk about nightmares.

"No, **The Demon**. He shows up often and he... he's mean." She whispered, beginning to cry a little bit.

"He makes me do things... that I don't like." She said.

He brought his right hand behind her back, slowly caressing it and drawing small circles as he was listening with worry.

"What does it makes you to do?"

"Well, in the nightmare,... it tells me to stay still... and so I do, I don't have a choice... and then it... touches me..."

Vivi shivered.

Arthur shut his eyes in horror as The Princess was explaining in the details... they are almost there... they have to go in the bottom of it.

"Go on..."

He replied with great sadness in his voice... he only hoped that this would work..

At that moment, Magik jumped into the room, looking frisky.

"Did someone say **The Demon**?" He demanded.

Damn this Lion! He cannot just interrupt her in this crucial point!

He disapprovingly shaked his head at Magik.

"It's allright princess... go on..."

"No! Are you talking about **The Demon**?" Demanded Magik.

Now all his plan to calm her down was gone, this lion was getting to his nerves everytime he showes up.

"Of course she means, **The Demon**. It's about it that she had nightmares all this night..."

"Grrrrrrr..." growled Magik, summoning a stick that he jumped upon and began gnawing on it.

Arthur didn't know how he summoned a giant stick, and he didn't want to know.

Looking back at Vivi... she clearly didn't want to continue her explanation, and so all the plan to confort her was jeopardized.

"You clearly need to sleep with somebody... maybe it will make you calmer..."

And he had the idea who was going to do it, he smirked at Magik.

"Magik... dear friend... would you help the princess sleep easier?"

"Hmm? She needs a spell?" Asked Magik.

"Nope. She will need a living being along her bedsheet... and since i am a worthless and useless thief, and you are a big cuddly pie for the princess..."

He smirked once more at the Lion.

Magik raised his eyebrow.

"Her problem doesn't require me." He replied, going back to the stick.

"Aww... She **IS** your Princess you know? I thought that you two were close friends..."

Even after his little backfire on Magik... she really needed someone alongside with her... to keep her calm as she sleeps.

Magik looked down at his paws.

"Grrrr... fine." He muttered, hopping up onto the bed. "But for the record, I can think of a dozen spells that would solve the problem." He said, looking grumpily at Arthur.

"But this is the safest... and friendlier solution Magik. And i don't think that she approves on the *Casting an unknown Spell* either."

He giggled in his mind victorious, now he could spend the entire night on sharpening his kni-

Vivi innocently pulled his coat for his attention.

"What is it, Princess?"

"Goodnight." She replied, as Scar sat down next to her, placing his paws around her comfortingly.

He smiled back sweetly at her.

"Goodnight... Vivi..."

He caressed her shoulders a final time, and went out from the bedroom with a honest and warm smile on his lips.

He sat on his working table and started to sharpen his knifes.

Scar muttered a spell and Vivi was immediately asleep. Which was perfect, and hopefully she wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

But if she did, he would be there for her, not some lousy thief. Just like he had promised her mother. To be there for her.

And he did not break promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where an Adventure, will begin.


	3. The Floating City and The Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pant!* We have finally done it..... THIRD chapter everybody, and it's hella long, so i hope this is enough as an apology for the long hiatus!
> 
> And if you notice some () or ** and maybe even duplicates, please, kind readers, comment it down below this chapter, because i'm too tired right now on correcting errors and such, this chapter holds exactly 24.315 words, so i hope you understand my lack of energy right now.
> 
> Thank you all who waited patiently for the next chapter, i sincerely hope you'll enjoy it!

Arthur has spended the rest of the night in creating different kind of bombs, some knifes and other little thrinkets.

Vivi didn't ordered him anymore that night, which was good... she was finally sleeping in peace...

Vivi bedroom door was suddenly opened, and she saw a well rested and energetic Vivi.

"Good morning, Princess. You slept well right?"

"I slept all right, with Magik to help." She replied.

He layed his tools with a satisfied sigh, at least he wasn't so heartless to leave alone.

"Ah, so he did sleep with you... good to hear..."

"Oh yeah. He's really soft, actually." She said, sitting down at the table with him.

"Good, good... make yourself comfortable in the kitchen room, Mattias will soon serve some food for you."

He pointed behind her back, and went back to his trinkets.

Vivi nodded, and sat down. After a while, the rest of the family showed up, with Nora and Mathias ready for breakfast.

Mathias divided the breakfast in 3 portions.

"We don't have much food right now... but we hope that you will enjoy the breakfast nontheless..."

"That's all right." Replied Vivi, they had blown up their house anyways. It was all right if they didn't have enough food.

Then, Magik stumbled in, swaying from side to side.

"Hey Thief! You know, I can't really recommend that bar next door..." he said, grinning like an idiot. "Their beer is much too low quality."

"I don't drink... but thanks for the warning."

He returned on making an another smoke bomb, who knows... he could need it in any moment.

"Good morning Scar." Said Vivi.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Said Magik, approaching the table. "Well, there's gruel, gruel, and more gruel. Sad variety, don't you think?"

Mathias sighed at his rude comment, he didn't know where this Lion came from, and he didn't wanted to know.

But if his big bro didn't already kicked hin out or ended his life, then he was cool with him.

"The markets are closed at this hour. I can try to steal something more delicious later... right now... this is all we have..."

"Oh yeah?" Grinned Magik. He pointed at the crummy oatmeal with an outstretched claw. "Now it tastes like sugar." He turned to Mathias. "Now it tastes like cinnamon." He turned to Nora. "As for you, you get.." Magik thumped his paw, and sausages appeared on her plate.

Nora looked at her plate with hunger im his eyes, her saliva slowly drolled (?) on the delicious sausage.

"Thank you, Taka!"

She started to eat the sausages with fireworks behind her eyes.

Vivi gave a start, how had Nora known Magik's first name was Taka?

She would have to ask him later, as she took a bite of the oatmeal. Thankfully, it did indeed taste like sugar, which made it bearable.

"Want some, Arthur?" She asked.

He interrupted on creating the smoke bomb, he smiled sweetly at Vivi as he hided his empty stomach, and shaked his head.

"Don't mind me, the food is yours."

"Suit yourself." She said, turning back to the food.

The group has finished breakfast, as Arthur has finally finished creating the last smoke bomb... they were more difficult to craft than people think...

Suddenly, an explosion cracked open the top of the basement, fire spread across the hard woods and a menacing Half-Dragon flied inside the basement with ease.

"Magik... We are not done from our last encounter..."

Magik, still drunk, grinned back.

"Eh? What's new with you Evan?"

He gritted his teeths furiously, this stupid creature will not go away from this easily...

"Don't play the fool with me... We both know what you had caused in my homeland!"

Magik leaned up against the table, grinning.

"You're such a party pooper, aren't you? What was so bad about *URP!* that?"

"You nearly caused the whole destruction of my city, with your so called *Innocent spell*, you foolish sorcerer!"

This Lion was even drunk! How dare his friend take this so lightly?!

"But I didn't." Said Magik, swaying on his paws as everyone else watched on, horrified. Magik stumbled backward to Nora, and leaned against her, still grinning like an idiot.

Evan shaked in anger, his friend was passing his limits of pacience...

Then... he remembered that this was a special day.

"Look... Today there is a tournament in my City... if you join... they will forgive this little *Accident.*"

"Sorry buddy, I don't do tournaments, on account of my skill making it unfair, you know?" He replied, smiling. He then turned around and threw up on the carpet.

He glared at Magik mourderously... he was offering a peacefull way to forget what happened, and he just spat on it!

He looked down at the little human... still young... she could be perfect as a new member of the half-dragons.

"I'm affraid that you don't have a choice..."

He picked up the little girl from the chair with his tail.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Vivi and Arthur, jumping up as Nora shrieked. Magik turned around, still groggy. But his eyes widened when he saw what was happening.

"Evan!" He shouted, raising a shaky paw.

"On one thing you were right Magik... you cannot participate in the tournament... not after how you treated me!"

He growled in anger at Magik, friend or not, he passed his patience line.

He looked curiously at the other humans who were looking at the little girl worried... they must care for her... he playfully smirked.

"But your friends can join..."

Shaking, Magik roared and sent a golden spear blasting at the dragon, streaking for the chest.

With a bored expression, he showed the spear on the other side of the wall with his right hand, with his left he lifted up his index finger and shaked it.

"I am not finished."

He turned back once more at the angry humans.

"Join in the tournament, and you will have the the possibility to take the little human back to your home."

"What?" Exclaimed Vivi, stepping back.

"Leave! And don't take the girl!" Shouted Magik, another magical attack forming in his paws.

"I warn you Magik... if you dare to cast anything else... i will burn down your mane..."

He glared at his friend untill he finally stopped his shaking cast.

"Now, back to us... this is the deal: If you win, you can have the human safely back home; if we win, she will become one of us. I will explain the rest of the rules as we go in my homeland... deal?"

"Uh... maybe?" Said Vivi, staying still.

"Deal."

Arthur answered, glaring at the half-dragon. He will kick his ass if dares to change anything on her!

"She has to agree too... it's a tournament of group... and two is the minimum."

Arthur looked at Vivi with pleading eyes... she had to help him! If not for him, at least for his sister!

"Princess... please help me out... I beg you..."

"All right." She said, gritting her teeth, as Magik had deadly golden dust swirl around his paws, ready to fire.

Evan heard Magik trying to cast a spell again... he decided to ignore him, he was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing.

"Perfect..."

He jumped right in front of the humans and the golden dust hitted the wall.

"I hope you are not scared of heights."

He picked up the humans on his shoulders, and with a big flap with his wing, he reached the sky.

"Okay... these are the rules..."

He started to fly towards his kingdim as he explained.

"There are 32 groups in the tournament, each from a different race. Weapons are not allowed to use, unless both of the fighters agree with each other to use them, or if a group cheated you are allowed to use weapons too. The partecipants are not allowed to kill, and the tournament starts in at noon. Any questions?"

"So we won't die?" Asked Vivi, her eyes wide.

Evan giggled at her silly question.

"Of course not. It's a friendly tournament, not a war."

"Oh." Said Vivi, a little frightened. Arthur felt himself involuntary put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"How long untill we reach your Honeland?"

Arthur worriedly asked as Vivi seemed to be a little bit sick.

"Uhm... Around five minutes... more or less... and sorry for the kidnap part, by the way."

"I suppose it's all right..." Said Vivi, frowning.

"Magik made quite a mess... my whole homeland blames your city for his... *Accident*. And since he refused to clean up his mess... you'll have to earn your trust by winning the championship... but i cannot show weakness in battle, so even if you loose... the little girl becoming a half dragon could sign a peace for your race too... and i hope the ladder won't happen for your sake..."

Evan saw the flying homeland with a smile on his lips.

"We have arrived."

"Uh oh..." Said Vivi, feeling a little anxious. She'd never been a part of something so... big.

()()

Back at at the docks, Magik materialized from a shadow.

"Armada Captain!" He roared, grumpy.

"Magik!" Replied Gareth, quickly jumping to salute.

"I'm borrowing the Valiant." He said, as he walked past Gareth.

"What for, Magik?" He asked, as the lion kicked a lever into the forward position.

Magik looked back at him, his teeth bared in a grin. "I'm going dragon hunting."

()()()

Evan landed on the island, the magnificent city in front of them.

Even if Arthur was dying of worry for his sister, he couldn't resist to stand in awe at the flying(or floating) city.

Arthur and Vivi were free from Evan's shoulders, Nora was still tied up in his tail.

"Can you free my sister, please? I don't think she is comfortable..."

Evan gave a sad look and shaked his head.

"I'm affraid that she has to be around my tail for a while longer, untill she is not in custody, i cannot free her from my tail. I'm sorry... please... follow me..."

"Wow." Whispered Vivi, as they got off the dragon.

They closed up at the gates of the tournament, the two half-dragons quickly standed in steel position, they grabbed their lances in their right hand and brought their left hand on their front as a form of salute.

"Welcome back, Prince Evan."

They sayed in unison as they opened the gates respectfully and glared to the humans after their Prince passed.

Arthur and Vivi noticed their glares, as Evans.

"Forgive their rudeness..."

He brought them to the Tournament's entreance, he quickly took the way to his left, and brought them in a long corridor, untill he stopped.

"This is your room. When the Tournament will start i'll warn you... untill then... rest... you'll need it."

He waved at them and started to bring the young human to his father... this was going to be tricky...

Nora struggled, she wanted her big brother! Or Taka!

"What's going on?" She demanded, afraid.

"Oh... you woke up..."

The Higher Half-Dragon beside Evans standed up, he slowly went down on the stairs to meet Nora eye to eye.

"Evans... explain her situation."

Nora looked up at the dragon, her big eyes afraid.

"Yes. Father."

The Higher Dragon satisfiedly walked back in his throne, and his son was in front of her instead.

"You are a prisoner, and you will be the next half-dragon after i'll win. Your transformations will bring peace between us and your fellow humans. And i have one last thing to tell you before you will be sent to the dungeons..."

He leaned over the small human, and whispered in her ear.

"Your fellow humans will free you... so don't worry."

He stayed close to her, his father waited with impatience the face that the human will make.

Nora was still confused, she wasn't sure what was happening or why he dragon had brought her here. She just... wanted her brother!

"Where's my brother?" She asked, afraid,

The Higher Half-Dragon was not amused by her reaction, she should be scared, not demandfull!

"Evans! That's enough! I will see through your punishment later..."

Evans looked at the human sadly one last time, he whispered his final words in her ear.

"We'll talk later..."

His Father demanded his son to step away.

"EVANS!"

He stepped away from the cage, he saw his brother and sister killing glares on him.

The Higher Half-Dragon controlled his voice and answered her question.

"Your brother is right here, in the arena. Who will fight alongside with none other than Princess Vivi Kimoto."

Gasps could be heard across the room, the brothers and sisters exchanging loud opinions.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shutted up.

"Now. Your brother and the Princess will fight for you in the arena, if they win, you can go home. If they don't... you'll become one of us. Do you understand your position?"

"Uh... I guess?" She stuttered, her big eyes eyes filled with confusion and fear.

She wished that Taka, the cute fluffy lion was here, he would know what to do.

"Good... EVANS!"

He quickly stepped in front of his father.

"Bring her down to the Dungeon... and as for punishment... you shall stay there with her for the first round of this tournament."

He looked in his father eyes for some seconds, until he had the courage to object.

"Forgive me father... but the humans are new in this tournament... who will bring them in the arena?"

The High Half-Dragon looked at his eldest daughter.

"Your sister, Delilah will bring them in the arena... why do you care? You are not friends with humans... are you?"

Evans stiffened up a little bit, and quickly shaked his head.

"Not at all, Father. Only i wanted to be sure that they know our superiour hospitality..."

His father looked hlin his eyes for some seconds, and slowly nodded in agreement.

"That's the son i know... Now hurry! Bring the human in her jail."

Evans obbediently nodded as he started to bring the little human in her momentary place.

"When should i go for these pathetic humans, father?"

He looked up to the sky, and replied.

"Around twenty minutes, you can still rest."

Delilah understood and returned on her own throne.

Vivi stood in the room, getting her knives ready. They wouldn't fail her, and she was going to help Arthur, who was stressing out.

Arthur nervously walked around the room in circle.

Silly ideas filled his mind about his sister.

'Were they torturing her? Raping her? Is she okay? Did they gave her a comfy bed? And what about sweets? She will turn crazy without sweets!

"She should be fine." Said Vivi, as she sat down. She was worried too, but she had gotten the impression no harm would come to Nora.

"I wish Magik had come with us." She sighed.

He stopped in the moment he heard *Magik*... that damn creature was the sole reason that his sister is here!

"That fucking lion..."

He couldn't even blame Evans anymore... he explained his motivation and it seems that he tries his best to end this as peacefully as possible... if Magik didn't attacked this city... Vivi would still have her bedroom, and the Half-Dragons wouldn't hate humans!

"There's nothing wrong with Magik!" Said Vivi, upon hearing Arthur cursing him.

Arthur rolled his eyes... EVERYTHING was wrong with Magik.

"Excuse me, Princess? Didn't he nearly destroyed this city? He even blowed up your bedroom by using that blue light!"

"He didn't blow up my bedroom! That was dragon fire!" Retorted Vivi. "And I don't think he would try to destroy a city!"

Arthur would have continued his point of view, but then he remembered who was he talking too... The Princess.

And if The Princess trusted Magik... he wouldn't object her point of view, he is her servant now afterall...

"... Sorry for that, Princess... I'm just... very worried for my sister."

He walked closer to the Princess and removed one of his must trusted knifes.

"Here, take this."

"Well... thanks." She said, examining the blade. It was finely made, very sharp. It would serve well.

"Why don't you like Magik?" She asked, after a few moments of thought.

He sighed heavily for that question, he had many reasons to have doubts around him.

He sitted in a chair close to her, and decided to give the lightest ones.

"Because he creeps me the fuck out. He even brought away my sister somewhere yesterday, without my knowledge. He didn't hurt her... just... bringed her out..."

"That's nothing bad. That just means he took an interest in her. You saw he gave her sausages over even me this morning." She said in explanation.

Did he? He doesn't recall anything of that... maybe he was too concentrated on his thrinkets for noticing that.

"Actually... i didn't saw that... I was busy in the working table, remember?"

"Yeah. Wherever he took her, I'm sure she wasn't harmed." Said Vivi, smiling.

Arthur thinked about it for a second, he doesn't sound so bad when the Princess points her point of view like that.

"Actually... i had a question Princess... why did you wanted to help me out? I mean... you don't obtain nothing over from my gratitude of course... but i truly don't have anything else... no gold, no food, no luxury houses... I'm sure you want something in change for your help..."

"Well... you're my guard. You have to help out." Said pointed out Vivi.

"So... you didn't obtained nothing new. My princess... is this truly okay for you?"

He truly didn't know what to think... Did she made a mistake? Or it was completly okay helping people out without obtaining nothing?

"Well... you're a good person Arthur... so, I guess you're a good guard." She said.

"You are too kind..."

He muttered it down onto his breath...

A good person... he wished it was true. He was just a petty thief, he didn't deserve her kindness.

But... maybe... along with Vivi's side, he could truly become a good person.

"Princess... I... Arthur Kingsmen... are eternally gratefull for your help. I will stand by your side no matter what."

He kneeled in front of her.

Today, from this moment, he was going to be more than a simple lucky thief... He is going to serve the kindest Princess in the world with honour and pride, and he will always be there protecting her and giving her advices when she needed it.

He sweared it in his name.

"We'll get Nora back too." She said reassuringly.

At that moment, an arrow with a note attached to it whizzed into the room. Vivi made Arthur pick it up, and read it.

"Fireworks whenever I arrive."

"-Magik Most High."

The lion...

He didn't comprehend the meaning of the message, maybe The Princess...

"My Princess. This is Magik's letter, do you know what it means?"

"Fireworks... explosions." She surmised. "He'll help us!" She exclaimed.

He was a LOT less excited about this, they could perfectly win this, and the Half-Dragons would respect the humans once more.

"That must not happen, my Princess. If we don't do this tournament, the Half-Dragons will hate us forever, and we cannot let such treath happen."

"Well, Magik and the Valiant can protect the city if it comes to that... but I suppose you're right." She said. "We'll just hope to beat the tournament before he gets here."

Rather harsh knocks came from the other side of the door, Arthur opened it before Vivi gently ordered it.

Opening it, he saw a female Half-Dragon looking rather harshly on him.

"Yes? Can we help you?"

"I'm Delilah. The tournament is starting." She said shortly, scowling.

Arthur nodded at Delilah, and turned back to Vivi.

"Are you ready, my Princess?"

Vivi coughed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." She said, getting up and walking out to the half dragon. "Where will it be?" She asked.

"Follow me."

Delilah monotonely answered.

"All right." Replied Vivi, as she and Arthur followed her through several tunnels and magnificent archways.

After a while they arrived in a room with a giant hole in the center. They couldn't see the bottom.

Now that Arthur was thinking about it, the half-dragon who invited them in the tournament had to show them the way to the tournament, maybe he got other orders?

The ceiling slowly lowered, chains going up and low, and the ceiling was slowly covered the giant hole perfectly, showing the partecipants and who seemed to be the king of the Half-Lions on top of the ceiling.

Every last one different creature looked them in the eyes, showing different emotions from their face.

The King got up from his throne, and welcomed the new two partecipants.

"Gentle groups... welcome warmly Arthur Kingsmen and Princess Vivi Kimoto; the last group; the human group."

"Errrrr... hello." Replied Vivi, curtsying.

"What is this? You invited these little weak humans in the tournament?"

A male bear said as he was hardly resisting on laughing in their face.

"I bet that the Princesssssss isssss tasssssssssty..."

Arthur stepped in front of the Princess, taking a defense position.

"You won't touch her as i live!"

The bear snorted.

"Good luck with that." He replied. "We'll see when we get to the tournament. Humans are much too weak for this though, I'm afraid."

"I think that you are underestimating them, Bear."

A lizardmen defended the humans pride, he was very surprised by the Princess's companion's bravery too.

"I agree with big bro here. Who knows what they can do."

The two lizardmen standed together, very intrigued to see the humans in action.

"Then... when does this whole thing start?" Asked Vivi, as she looked around.

"Aren't you the impatient one, my dear."

The wise turtle around their height said, with his trusted staff in his left hand.

"You two are young and full of energy, i can sense your good souls from here... and both of you had terrible pasts... but that... didn't stopped you. And it's a hard thing to achieve, even for the physically strongest creatures. I... Am impressed."

He finished with a slow kind smile.

Vivi narrowed her eyes at the turtle, examining it. Magik had once told her that these race of turtles couldn't lie.

Hopefully that held true here.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I... Am Oogway. A pleasure to meet you, Princess Vivienne... of course... the same is with your soulmate right there..."

With his staff, he slowly pointed it at Arthur.

"Err... soul what now?" Asked Vivi, raising her eyebrow.

"Soulmates..."

Replied Oogway with a wise smile

"He didn't told you... did he?"

The wise turtle chuckled by Magik's sillyness...

"Tell me... what did he exactly told you about the spell? I'm quite curious... He always had an interesting sense of humor..."

"Uh... that Arthur's will was now bound to mine." Replied Vivi.

"Hmmmmm... Halfly Correct."

The wise turtle giggled inside his mind, Magik didn't changed a bit.

"But he probably didn't told you the side effect of that spell."

"Err...what side effect?" Asked Vivi.

This time, Oogway lowly and silently giggled trough his mouth, and he raised his staff a little bit to get more comfortable.

"Yes, a... side effect."

He putted down the staff once more, and with surprising quickness, he sat on top of it.

"See... as Magik probably told you, he connected his soul to you, so... he is bound to you, and your will is his... there is no argue in that."

He stretched out his body a little bit, the tournament was going to start in ten minutes.

"But your soul is connected to him too... so... his will... is yours too."

He finished with a slow and small smile.

"Wait... so he can make me do things too?" Asked Vivi, suddenly horrified.

"Exactly. Would you like to try out?"

He asked the blonde young man in front of the prince with a calm voice.

"Wait wait, hold up, that's not-"

Vivi felt her mouth clamp shut.

"As you can see, Princess... it's very possible."

Oogway climbed down from his staff, and waved his farewell as he started to go back towards Shifu.

Arthur standed in awe as Vivi was finally free from the order, she looked up to him, and he was clueless of what she is thinking.

"It... Works."

She scowled and made him slap himself.

"Don't... ever... do that again." She said.

"Ow! That hurts!"

He carefully touched his burning cheek, but still... this information could turn out in their favour.

"It bloody works! This... THIS... This is a HUGE advantage, princess! Wait... what if..."

He gave a mental order to Vivi to draw out his knifes and stand in a defensive position.

"This truly works!"

He ordered her to put back her knifes back and his order was executed.

Vivi looked aghast.

"I said stop that! The moment we get back to Magik, there's going to be hell to pay if you continue!" She shouted.

The lion hardly crosses his mind... he is more scared on what the Princess could do. She was really scary when she was pissed...

"You are overreacting Princess. Just... think about the battleground advantage we gonna have."

"That's a shitty advantage!" She retorted.

Shitty advantage? She cannot be that blind to don't see the potential...

"That's not true. I could make you parry or dodge an attack if someone attacks you from behind."

"But... but... this is a violation of privacy!" She complained, waving her arms.

The Higher Half-Dragon slammed his right fist on the throne, getting the attention of everybody around him.

"You two can bicker at each other later, we have a tournament to start."

"Hmmmph." Muttered Vivi, crossing her arms.

He cleared out his throat, and he standed up from his throne, with open arms, he started his speech

"I welcome you to the 20th tournament of our great city. I am honoured to see so many partecipants this year, you all came here to win, not only for glory, but for a reward too, a reward... that you can choose."

"The rules, for those who do't know them already are simple. Each group has to pick blindly one of the 32 numbers, it will ultimately decideon which group you will go against. Also, each group is granted to have a long hardwood staff for battle, those who can wield them, are free to use them. Now. Each one of you, stand in front of one of my sons, and pick a number from his desk. That's is all... Good game to all the partecipants."

He sitted back in his throne comfortably, he could perfectly deny weapons for the humans... but he will show superiority... and hospitality... is the start to do so.

"What number should we chose?" Asked Vivi quietly

"It is not important which one you pick. All you need to know, that your group number is eight, you have to choose freely another number to go against, the group that has that number, is gonna be your foe."

Orion, 3rd son of The Higher-Dragon explained it to them.

"Oh... I see." She said. "I guess we'll wait then."

"I'm affraid for you that you have to choose, as you can see... the numbers are slowly vanishing off the desk, it means that a number was choosen. And if you don't pick a number quickly, you gonna be disqualfied."

Arthur looked at the numbers vanishing off like nothing, and coming back with different colours in the blank squares.

"We choose 14."

The two numbers vanished and quickly entered in the last free square.

"Who are we against!" Asked Vivi, looking over the numbers.

Orion looked closely at their Blue/Yellow number, the 14th was brown, and he quickly recognized it.

"You are against... them."

He pointed at the 2 werewolfes. Currently in their small and calm form, since there wasn't a full moon tonight.

"Oh... that won't be... too hard." Said Vivi.

Arthur wasn't looking nicely at them, it brought back cold and harsh memories...

"I warn you to be carefull, Princess. Werewolfes are a bunch of nasty creatures if you are against them. Don't let their fangs touch your skin, understand?"

"Yeah yeah... Magik told me about them." She said, swallowing nervously.

The Higher Half-Dragon blew inside the horn, giving the start of the tournament, and it made the werewolfes wake up.

"Since the humans are our new guests in the tournament... i shall grant them the start. Princess Vivienne and her guard, against Wolnir and Nashandra. Good fight."

Orion gave them the hardwood long sticks, they were as tall as Arthur and taller than Vivi.

"Well well... look at them dear... we gonna fight humans today..."

Wolnir licked his lips as Nashandra giggled at her husband taunt

"This is going to be fun, my love... let's be gentle with them, alright?"

Vivi raised her eyebrow in indignation. Gentle? Oh... they were going to destroy those blasted wolves!

The two werewolfes stanted in the other half of the open arena, and the sons and daughters of The Higher Half-Dragon blew their horns, as a sign of the start of the battle.

Wolnir and Nashandra shared a wicked smile, and they howled together, casting a full moon in the center of the arena, making them turn completly werewolfes.

Arthur stared at the moon with great fear in his heart, it was beating faster, he breathed through his nose like some kind of animal.

Vivi looked down at her staff.

"And just what the hell is a staff supposed to do against their claws and teeth?!" She demanded.

Arthur looked down at his hands, his nails started to grow out longer.

He feeled his teeth and his muzzle changing, he cocked up his head, looking directly at the moon, he started to loose his self control and shouted for the pain that overcame his body, slowly changing in a howl.

Vivi jumped back once she saw Arthur.

"Holy shit! Arthur, what the hell happened to you?"

Wolnir and Nashandra looked at the Princess's guard sudden change, a slow chuckle came out from Nashandra.

"Oh my... if this isn't a rare occasion. Wolnir... he is who i think he is?"

A slow carefull nod came from Wolnir, he didn't expected to find someone like him.

"He got the curse... he was bited probably."

"You're a werewolf!?" Shouted Vivi, shuffling away from him.

Arthur's breath slowly peacened a little bit, he didn't change in a werewolf for a long time... he hoped it wouldn't ever happened anymore.

He looked back at the Princess, of course, she was affraid of him, how could he blame her.

"I... I'm sorry that you had to see this..."

"Uh-Arthur... well... when?" She asked, shocked.

"Long story... we don't have time for that."

He pointed at the other werewolfes who were cautiously and silently walking around them.

"Well..." Vivi looked back at the werewolves, vigilant. "I take the one on the left, you take the one o the right?"

Nashandra was on the left side of the arena, while Wolnir was on the right.

"Yes. Be carefull, alright?"

"Oh, don't worry... you know me." She said, raising her staff. "I'm as careful as a... careful... thing."

He silently giggled through his muzzle, he slowly nodded, knowing that she can take care of herself.

He lifted up his staff with his hairy hands and carefully started to approach towards Wolnir.

"Interesting... you are sane. You are something special... aren't you?"

Wolnir curiously asked as he lifted up his own staff.

"No... i just learned to control myself."

They both raised their staff at each other, ready to fight and counterattack the other.

Wolnir growled. "You hardly have a chance against me... I've had years of experience."

Arthur growled back, showing that he wasn't affraid of him

"I have suffered through stuff, that you could hardly immagine... i am not affraid of you, Wolnir."

"Let's see about that." Growled Wolnir, brandishing his staff.

"My... my... i have to fight against a pitifull human... how boring..."

Nashandra whined, she was more curious to fight the blonde one.

"Oh well... i'll defeat you... and i'll have the blonde ALL for myself..."

She darkly giggled as she licked her lips.

Vivi scowled.

"Arthur's mine you stupid werewolf!" She shouted, though she wasn't sure why she was so offended.

"My my, Princess... we have some feelings for our guards hmmm?"

Nashandra gave a sinister and knowing smile, she discovered a weakpoint.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vivi, as she circled he werewolf.

"Well... to answer is so simple. But first... i'm quite curious... why do you care about him? He is, afterall, only a guard, am i right?"

Nashandra was absolutely certain that this was going to be an easy fight, her foe was so sentimental... and she was so terrible to hide it.

"I don't care about him!" Replied Vivi. "He's just a random thief who has to work for me!" She retorted.

"Oh... if you don't care about him, then you don't mind if i take him for myself as one of my husbands, right?"

She wielded her staff, ready to attack her.

"Don't say anything. I already know the answer."

She charged, aiming to hit her kness to make her kneel.

Vivi jumped back, enraged. She hit the stick away from herself, getting ready for another attack.

Arthur blocked Wolnir's attack, damn, it hurted.

"Not bad..."

Arthur hitted back, successfully hitting his right leg.

Wolnir howled in rage.

"You dare!" He bellowed, waving the staff back at Arthur.

Arthur spitted out saliva, as Wolnir hitted his mouth

He touched his lips with his free hand, no blood, good.

"You are tougher than you seem, Wolnir."

He tried to strike back to his guts.

Wolnir blocked it with a swish, then uppercut.

Arthur dodged before Wolnir hitted his stomach with his nails.

Was it even against the rules? Using your body as a weapon?

He didn't know, but if he used his nails, Arthur didn't holded back to use them too.

He striked back with his staff as a diversion, then, hitted his left shoulder with his nails.

Wolnir howled and grabbed Arthur's arm, digging in with his claws.

"Enough!"

The Higher Half-Dragon shouted as he lifted himself up from his throne.

"The princess's guard and Wolnir drawed out blood at each other, so it's a tie. Now it's completly up from your partners, on which group wins."

Nashandra growled a little bit at Wolnir, how could he be so careless to get hit directly? at least he ended up that little brat in a tie.

"Well sweetie... now it's you and me..."

Vivi looked at the werewolf.

So all she had to do was draw blood, huh?

She raised her staff and struck at the head.

Nashandra looked aghast as the little pest hitted his mouth with his shitty staff.

"INSOLENT!"

Before Nashandra could maul her neck, she was blocked by the Half-Dragons.

She looked back at them with murdeous eyes, before they pointed her mouth.

She checked it, and blood covered it.

"The winner is Princess Vivi Kimoto."

The Higher Half-Dragon announced, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Vivi's eyes lit up.

"You mean we won?"

"You won the first match, yes."

Orion explained it to the princess.

"But, i suggest you to worry more for your guard, he got a nasty wound from Wolnir, and the moon spell will slowly vanish."

"Arthur's hurt?" Asked Vivi, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"It's nothing, princess."

Arthur desperately tried to cover his left arm.

Vivi saw the blood on his paws, and his arm.

"That looks horrible!" She exclaimed.

"I said i'm fine!"

Arthur indirectly shouted as he started to slowly turn back human.

The process was painfull, and if it wasn't enough, the nasty wound didn't helped either.

Vivi stood idly by, unsure of what she should even do!

"Can't someone help him?!" She exclaimed, turning to the half-dragon.

"Here."

Out of nowhere, Oogway passed a peach to the princess.

"You are welcome."

Vivi toook it and gave it to Arthur.

"Quick! Use it!"

Arthur greatly accepted to eat it, he took it from the princess's hand and started to eat it.

His wounds slowly started to close.

"Thank goodness it works... you were very badly hurt." Said Vivi seriously.

"I had worse..."

Arthur tried to reasure her, it wasn't something that she had to worry about.

"I... I'm surely better than before."

He still feeled a little bit of pain in his left arm, slowly vanishing, but still there, and it disturbed him a little bit.

"I hope so..." she said, frowning as Arthur lost his werewolf form.

"More importantly... how are you?"

He asked with concerned eyes, having the werewolf curse could have his benefits... but he sure as hell wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"Did she scratched you? Bited you?"

"No, no... I'm completely all right." She assured him, doing a quick spin to show she was unharmed.

"Good, good..."

He slowly calmed down, and the remaining pain on his arm completly vanished, if he could have stayed a werewolf a little bit longer, he could have healed himself, but those two b*stards clearly broke the spell, just to make him suffer.

"You two can return in your room, if you want. Or, stay here untill your turn comes."

Orion explained the simple rules to them, he had no personal hatred for the human race... they were humans too once, afterall.

"Well... what do we do Arthur? Should we go back... and get some rest?" She asked.

"Staying here would give us some advantage against the next contestants, Princess... But... I'm really tired."

Arthur fell onto the floor, the transformation really did a number on him, it's an experience that he wouldn't wish even on his worst enemy.

It's extremely painful, and extremely tyring.

"Oh geez... need help?" Asked Vivi, grabbing his arm.

"I woudn't mind it."

He let her pull him up, and he brought some strength onto his legs.

"So... i guess it's decided what we'll do. Right?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." She replied, walking towards the door.

"Next time, i'll come and warn you when it's your turn."

Orion warned them as they were completly leaving through the door.

Arthur obediently following Vivi, he started to feel dizzy, and it was not a good sign.

"P-... Princess... I don't really feel good."

"Well... what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Vivi, turning back around to see him swaying.

*"Next time, i'll come and warn you when it's your turn."

Orion warned them as they were completly leaving through the door.

Arthur was obediently following Vivi, he started to feel dizzy, and it was not a good sign.

"P-... Princess... I don't really feel good."*

"I-... I'm exhausted."

His point of view started to get darker and darker, this only happens when he'll turn back human, and now... was the worst time to faint.

"... Order me."

"Arthur! Stay awake!" She shouted, and he saw his eyes immediately flutter open.

"Thanks."

His vision turned back to normal, yes... but his body was still exhausted, and he was hungry too... he wasn't going to skip this sleep.

"Let's just... go back in our room."

His voice was exhausted, but stubborn to don't fall on his knees in front of the Princess.

"Okay... okay let's go." She said, helping him back up. "We need to rest."

"I absolutely agree."

And he was thankfull too that she wasn't making too many questions about the curse... he really wasn't in the mood or physically able to explain what happened.

They reached their room, Arthur exhausted, tired, and hungry, didn't wasted too much time and opened the door.

He successfully reached the bed, and fell unconscious, with his stomach growling in need of food.

Jan 3Vivi saw him flop on the bed, and heard his stomach growl.

"Hungry?"

Jan 3He weakly looked upon the Princess, stubborn that he didn't need anything, but his stomach showed the exact opposite.

"... Yeah... But i don't think-... That i can stay up-... Much longer."

The exhaustion won over his body, and he quickly feel into his dream.

Vivi frowned, seeing him fall asleep. But he needed to rest, she wasn't going to command him to wake up.

She looked around the room for a few moments, and found in a cupboard assorted breads and cheeses. She put them on a plate and set them next to sleeping Arthur.

Arthur found himself in a dark alley, and it was a familiar one, he dreamed this place a lot of times.

He saw his parents, giving their goodbyes to him as they passed him to his uncle, tears went down from their obscured cheeks, as they fought back a werewolf behind them.

He started to struggle in the bed, unconsciously punching the wall behind him, as he saw his parents mauled to death, and he could only stood there, in Lance's arms as they slowly died in front of him.

From here, reality started to change, his nightmare made his parents stood up, full of blood, and they slowly started to change into werewolfes, with the desire of blood, and completly lost of consciousness.

They looked back at him, right in his eyes, and he could see their eye glow in the darkness that surrounded them, Lance stood frozen, as always in his nightmares. They came closer to him, growling and hungry for fresh blood, and just before they could maul him, he woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He sitted in his bed, with his breath quickened up, as he quickly touched around his own body, checking if he still had every limbs, he slowly calmed down, this was just an another nightmare.

The same nightmare... over... and over again. Tormenting him, everytime he tried to sleep, and sometimes... it turned worse, for example, on how he received his scars on his face... he will never forget those painfull memories.

He looked around a little bit, and saw Vivi standing in front of him, worried or most probably pissed that he disturbed her peace.

"Hi..."

Was everything he was able to say... tears slowly coming down from his cheeks, and ready to get rightfully yelled from her.

"Arthur... what is it?" Asked Vivi, as she stood next to him with a confused expression.

She is not angry... that was good, means that he might avoid explanations if he played his cards right, right now, these... Nightmares were too personal for his taste to share it towards anybody, including his own family.

"... Just an another Nightmare of mine, nothing serious."

He tried to be believable with his usual calm voice, with a struggle to keep his cool as if nothing happened, and he just hoped she would believe him.

"Nothing serious?" Asked Vivi, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"It looked serious to me."

He took small breath, calming down his shaking body as his tears finally slowed down but they were still visible if she looked him in the face, so he tried his best to cover it untill they didn't dried out completly.

"Trust me, it was nothing serious... just... a very bad dream, nothing else."

A few shaky breaths slipped out from his mouth, unable to hold them even if he tried his best to do so, for Arthur, they were pretty low, so he had a slight chance that she didn't heard it, or else, he has to think for an another excuse.

"You look shaken." She added. "How bad does a dream have to be for that?"

He was going slowly to be cornered if he didn't try to change the subject, this could be considered a bit too harsh from him... but the princess has better things to worry about, over from his wealth, it is already a miracle that she accepted to go alongside with him in this... floating city, and now... he couldn't let her worry for such a little thing like his personal Nightmares.

"What do you care, princess? I am just your bodyguard; a thief; so i don't see why you are even interested on my personal problems."

"Why indeed?" Shrugged Vivi. "But I want to know what exactly scared you that badly, I've gotten the impression not much scares you."

If she knew... there were a lot of things he was scared off, did he wanted to share them? Of course not, it wasn't something that could compromise her or her well being, so it his fears will stay hidden as much as he can afford it, her curiosity about him is still very odd, not that he doesn't appreciate it... but somethings is better left off in the dark.

"Nothing that could compromise you or me while i'm doing my job. And i wouldn't be a good thief if i was easily scared, and who knows... it can turn out usefull."

Vivi raised an eyebrow and silently willed him to explain.

"For example, if i can say so myself, i am a pretty decent thief, and i'm not exactly fit to be... a man in the frontline, so i admit that i like working in the shadows, afterall... i started stealing for so much time that i forgot when i even started it. So... i thought... what if i can steal some valuable informations for you, princess? I'm not scared being caught, i can always or mostly evade my pursuers, and my client is always satisfied for my work..."

He stayed silent on the mentioning of his... client, who is more his former boss... he remembered what happened if he dared to fail him... and he shivered thinking about it. He quickly came back from his quick trip in his memories and continued talking.

"Well... mostly."

His eyes widened when he slightly put himself back in the corner... he damned himself and his big mouth...

"Mostly what?" Asked Vivi, intrigued.

He continuedly refused to look up at Vivi, it was harder to lie if she's going to see his tears that are thankfully slowly drying, he just had to keep himself under control for a little bit longer... and she will leave him in peace, or at least that's what he thinks. His problem was on how to explain his last words... what excuse could he add now?

He took a small, silent breath, and hoped for the best outcome for himself.

"My client is mostly satisfied with my work... there were sometimes i screwed up... and when i came back to him he-..."

His body started to shake again, alongside his vocal cords if he tried to say anything else, he tried to change his memory with fake ones, much less painfull but still believable.

"He-..."

Small tears came down from his face again, the simple memory of the past too much to bear and fake it never happened, he tried to keep himself under control as he tried to find his last words... something that wouldn't burst him out of tears... he cannot afford himself to cry right now... maybe when he's alone, but not when somebody is watching and listening to him.

"... L-Let's say he-... was disappointed."

"Disappointed how?" Pressed Vivi, seeing him tremble. Something was wrong... she had to know what.

"I already asked this princess but... why do you even care? I told you, it won't compromise your life in any shape or form possible."

Silence reigned supreme for some minutes, untill Arthur didn't make the miatake to look upon her, not because she seemed worried... but because his tears could be perfectly seen.

"Do you really want to know? Then look at me..."

He looked right into the princess eyes, his face hardened and emotionless, even if the tears are clearly visible, breaking his persona a little bit as he lowered his scarf, showing the end of both of his long scars, alongside some short ones on his lips.

"And tell me what do you see."

Feb 12Vivi frowned as she looked over Arthur's face.

"Well... scratches..."

"Scars, to be precise."

He lifted up his scarf on the level of his chin, he couldn't hide anything from her anymore, and maybe she deserved to know his current situation.

"Whenever she is not satisfied with my work or... disappointed, she leaves a scar on my body, to remember my failures."

Vivi's eyes widened.

"She cut you every time you failed?" She gasped.

"Give or take on the stuff i stealed for her... yeah."

He brought back his attention towards the bed, he looked down mindlessly, trying to control himself from those horrible memories, the princess really wanted him to spit out everything, huh?

Well, the only thing he hopes that she doesn't ask the details...

"Satisfied, princess?"

"Well... who was it?" Asked Vivi, frowning. "Is she... is she still in the kingdom?"

He turned back towards her, looking directly in her eyes, and with a monotic voice he answered.

"These lips are sealed."

"Come on Arthur. Just tell me, we can punish her." Said Vivi, confused.

He looked apologetically towards her, she doesn't know what she is asking, he appreciated her help, but she cannot do anything against her.

"I'm sorry princess, but sometimes, there are topics that are better to be left in the dark, and this... is one of them."

"But why?" Asked Vivi.

He turned back towards her, looking directly in her eyes, and with a monotic voice he answered.

"These lips are sealed."

He repeated it once more, she asked informations that he wasn't allowed to talk about, and he just hoped, that she would drop her wild curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but we have our code of honour, we cannot break them."

"A code of what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He heavily sighed, this princess... was starting to get stubborn by the minute, and he knew that she wouldn't drop the questions any sooner.

"For the Gods sake princess, stop making questions. You know very well that i cannot answer them."

His stomach growled violently for the lack of food, he carefully caressed it, as much as he wasn't one who eated much, his stomach demanded food and he couldn't ignore it forever.

Vivi frowned, and silently forced him to answer using the enchantment Magik had used.

He feeled his vocal cords reacting at her command, he was forced to talk, and hr quickly recognized the feeling when Vivi demanded somethung from him, conscious or ucvonscious.

But something stopped it, something... he didn't recognized either, and instead of the answer that the princess demanded to know, a voice much deep and darker spoke out of his mouth.

"THESE LIPS ARE SEALED.".

Vivi took a step back, surprised

"What... what the hell was that?" She asked.

Feb 13Once free from both of the speels, Arthur feeled a light push from his torso, and backed up a little bit in the bed, his eyes widened, shocked and surprised as the princess, he answered whule he got a sudden headache.

'I-... I don't know..."

His stomach continued to growl loudly for food, at least that didin't change...

"Can i... have some food? I'm starving..."

"Food? Uh... here's some." Vivi handed him some tomatos.

Arthur hesitated for a second, he wasn't vegetarian, and in all honesty, hw dodn't eated that much to know what he actually liked.

His stomach growled again, giving a loud abd clear signal that he couldn't refuse the food she was giving him, so with his tiny hesitation, he grabbed the tomatoe.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nodded Vivi, as Arthur dug into the tomato.

Orion announced the last of the 16 group winners, some of them returned in their room, others stayed to observe their next challengers, he decided that it was time to bring back the humans in the arena, afterall, they were the first to start, so it was only right that they would start the next phase of this tournament.

He softly knocked on the room's door, slowly opened by the princess while her bodyguard seemed to eat a tomato.

"Humans, it's your turn now, if you may follow me in the arena please..."

As they returned inside the Arena, Orion didn't wasted time to announce the next challengers, partly bevause he is excited to see how it will go on, the other is because he is pretty sure that they will loose against these magical creatures, and obtain their pride with a human turning half-dragon.

He looked at the intact numbers, and saw the uni white colour of the number 3, with a small grin he announced.

"Next challengers are: The Princess and her bodyguard, against Bramble and Shame!"

Vivi looked at he unicorns, who were in humanoid form. But in their hands were their horns, and they smiled at their opponents viciously.

Bramble stretched out her neck a little bit, while keeping her victorious grin on their next opponents, she looked back at Shame with a knowing glance, understanding each other only by that, and Bramble started to tease these pitifull humans.

"Lookie here sister. It seems we gonna have an easy win this time."

"Hoh hoh, indeed." Grinned Shame, with a knowing smile that came only with eons of existence.

Their superiority could be their downfall, a step closer to save his sister... he squeezed the scarf that his sister and brother gave him.

"Hold on little Nora... Your brother is coming to save you..."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Vivi.

Arthur looked at the two humanized unicorns, how are they supposed to fight something like those? This was madness, isn't this against any fair fight?

" I have no idea... the sword they are wielding is not natural, they have a weird shape... the way they talk makes me consider their actuall wisdom and age... and they have that... sort of aura around them, like Scar for example."

Brumble was simply chuckling at these two humans, they clearly don't know who they are dealing against with.

"Just look at them, sister. Aren't their continuos struggling cute? They are trying to find a weakpoint... *Giggles*"

"We need some way to counter their magic... stun them." Murmured Vivi.

Arthur nods in agreement, her goal is simple yet hard to achieve, a way to counter their magic... that's easy to say, he was just introduced by it yesterday, he hopes that she has better experience than him.

"But how? I don't even know how to use... what you call spells, let alone counter strong ones such as theirs..." He wispered back to the princess.

Vivi swallowed nervously. Those unicorns were nearly invincible.

Meanwhile...

Magik grinned wickedly. With a duplicate at every station, he had the Valiant completely manned. He was one of the few creatures ever to be able to produce duplicates, and this made him one of the most powerful magic users ever. Maybe by himself he couldn't beat that stupid dragon, but five hundred and ninety three of him could smash those dragons.

And he had the Valiant. His combined magical skill had reinforced the floating fortress, making it nigh invincible. And with the tournament happening, the sky defenses were pitiful in the half dragon's city.

The massive ship turned to port, and the cannons armed themselves. Time to blow those half dragons and their humiliations back to the hell they came from. There was no fighting the Valiant.

Arthur started to panic at the humanized unicorns nearing towards them, they had to find a solution to beat them! But how are they supposed to do that? There has to be a way... there is always a way, and his concentration was broken when he saw a large shadow coming out from nowhere, he looked back up and saw in awe the Valiant flying dangerously close, and when he realized what was going to happen... he cursed and thanked the lion for coming in, he quickly looked back at Vivi and ordered her.

"Princess! Find a cover, now!"

Vivi turned around and saw the Valiant in awe. It was the flagship, in all of its glory.

And all of it's armaments. Arthur and Vivi jumped down into a deep trench, and found the stairs, heading down as sudden explosions rocketed above them. Massive explosions.

Orion quickly ran towards his father, the anger in his eyes could terrorize anyone around him, he was the leader of their kind for a good reason, and now... since the tournament was cancelled in this way... he was pissed beyond comprehension.

"F-Father! You have to find a cover for yourselfs!"

He simply looked down at his loyal son, he slowly shooked his head as he grabbed his large spiked mace, it was three times larger than him, and deadlier than most of the common weapons around this world, it was indeed absorbed in magic too.

"No. You must join with your younger brother in the dungeons, you'll be safe down there."

Orion's eyes widened up at his words, was he going mad?! He had no chance to stand against something like that giant flying ship! "B-But!-"

His lips were rudely closed by his father's index finger, and gave him a precise order. "No, buts. You will obey my orders, and save yourselfs. I have a sorcerer to take care about."

Arthur followed the stairs downstairs, which probably bringed them in the dungeon, and if his nose was not betraying him, she and the half-dragon should be in here...

"P-Princess... Nara is down here somewhere, i can smell her..."

"Then we have to find her. Magik will get us to the ship." She said, running down the stairs.

Meanwhile...

Magik looked over the side, he saw their king flying up towards him. A wicked grin on his muzzle, he ordered his duplicates to stop firing. Using a spell, he magnified his voice as the dragon came to a halt a few hundred yards off the starboard bow.

"Hello Orion! You're not still angry about my theft, are you?" He jeered.

Arthur nodded as he continued to smell her scent... she wasn't that far away, he pointed his left hand to the right.

"That way! She must be close!"

Azragar simply growled at his insolence, he didn't changed... not one bit, he will learn respect, even if it's going to be in the hard way!

"For starters, Orion is one of my sons... Or you forgott it, you dirty ungrateful lion?!"

We gotta find Nora." Said Vivi, as they entered the dungeon.

Arthur followed her scent through thick and thin, the dungeon wasn't small at all, chains and small little prisons filled the long corridors, and as he ran and ran... the smell started to get stronger.

"To the right!"

Vivi charger off to the right, following Arthur.

"Where is she?" She asked, looking around frantically.

Arthur looked around quite fastly, the prisons were all empty, which is suprising for a dungeon like this, but the scent... she was close, she had to be close! One last sniff... and he quickly turned to his left, seeing her calmly conversating with the dragon who bringed them here.

"She is there!"

Vivi charger off to the right, following Arthur.

Vivi ran up to the dragon and Nora as an unseen explosion suddenly rocked the entire city. She stumbled and regained her footing, how hard was Magik pounding the floating island with the Valiant?

"Nora!" Cried Arthur, as he ran up to her.

Evans cursed under his breath when the city dangerously trembled at the sudden explosions of the damn Lion, why he has to be such a nuisance?! Although this might've helped rescuing the young human, maybe it was the price for what they planned...

"Magik is completly out of control! What is he thinking?! Does he even know that you three are here?!"

Azragar roared at the cursed lion, he will pay for his attempt to destroy his city a second time, attacking him is one thing... attacking innocent people is an another!

"You damn fool! You come in and ruin our lives, and now you risk those who you want to save?"

"We'll tell him to stop!" Said Vivi. "Just give us Nora and we'll call off his attack."

Evans wished it was that simple... if they leave with the young human without his father's consent... they could only dream for a peace between them, but if this was going to save his city and theirs... so be it.

"You two won't reach Scar without a little boost... allow me to carry you in his skyship."

Arthur picked up Nora in his hands, He quickly tugged his head in her hair, she was finally safe... and she wasn't hurt either.

"Whatever to keep my sister safe..."

"Take us to the Valiant. Quickly, before he fires the frontal gun! He's only been using the smaller ones so far." Said Vivi, urging him on. Navarog nodded, and grabbed the three of them in his claws. Flying out of a nearby hangar, they exited to see a large portion of the island falling away into the abyss, but more importantly, they saw Orion falling as well.

Azragar watched in terror as one of his son's were falling into the abyss, Meris quickly dived into it and grabbed him before the abyss could consume him.

"Not now, little brother. You still have a lot of stuff to do before you die!"

Evans quickly landed on the Valiant... or whatever the skyship was called, he hoped that the humans were right... the fate of the city is in their hands.

"I hope you know what you are doing, princess. Magik seems out of control."

As if to add upon that statement, they heard Magik cackling loudly at that moment. His hideous laughter could even be heard above the roar of the cannons, it sounded gleeful as explosions racked the city.

"Die you miserable lizards, die!" Was his cry. Vivi ran to the stern where Magik was cackling at the destruction.

"Magik! We're safe, stop shooting!" She cried.

Arthur always had a bad feeling about him... and this was a good example on why, even if he was one of the most powerfull sorcerers... he is clearly insane with his own thirst of power, he expected that someone so strong like him could handle his own shadow... seems he was wrong.

"Magik. What the hell happened to you? Weren't you supposed to be the calm and collective lion that i've met yesterday? Although i admit that magic is still new for me... i never expected that someone like you, could lost it so easily."

Nora quickly ran towards the lion with her little feets, this is not the awesome and calm Taka she knew... he was turning into a monster! And she didn't wanted to see her best friend end up like that!

"Taka... please, seek reason from their words. This is not you! You are way better than this... you are my best friend... remember?"

Magik turned to them, his grin wide and his eyes glinting with glee.

"But this is me Arthur! This is me, I am Scar!" He shouted, pointing a paw at he city and releasing a bolt of energy that shot out at dazzling speeds. "And I do as I please, including eliminating annoying half dragons!"

But then he turned to Nora, and to Vivi's astonishment, his expression softened.

"As for You, little Nora... well, fine."

At that moment the cannons stopped firing.

Arthur smiled warmly at his little sister... he doesn't know what happened when Magik took her to somewhere unknown yesterday... but it clearly helped out the lion and her somehow.

Azragar instead, only looked at the lion with rage and fury in his veins, that little insolent brat... he will pay for what he had caused to his people! How dare he ignores on what damage he had caused!

"And now what?! You think he will leave without harm after what he had done?! He killed my people! Innocent citizens of my City! How do you believe that he can pay back for his crimes?"

"Simple. I don't." Replied Magik, smirking at the dragon. Vivi frowned with disapproval, but she didn't know what to do. The dragon snarled.

Evans stepped closer, his idea on how they will repay for Magik's crimes will please his father... not so much the rest of the people who wanted an alliance between their races will have to wait a couple of years more... but for now, this is the only way, if the lion's friends don't want to see him executed by ritual.

"I might have an suggestion father... what if we banish their races out of our realm forever? This punishment is far worse than torture... is perfect humiliation to who committed these crimes, and their race has to suffer under his foolish attack without our aid."

Azragar thought about it for a second... then his lips turned into a sadistic grin, oh his son might be foolish sometimes... but this time, he was rather proud for the suggestion he made, he knew very well why he did it... but it doesn't mean that he cannot enjoy Magik's banishment for as long as he will rule.

"You heard him, Magik. If you ever dare to step in the city once more... you will meet a painfull death, and you know that i keep my promises."

"You'd have to be able to defeat me first." Said Magik. "But I, Magik Most High, agree." With that, he turned around and marched to the control room. With a terse goodbye, the dragons left, and the ship's engines powered up, heading for home.

Arthur layed back thankfull, Navarog found a way to dodge a war between their races, and most important for him... Nora was coming back home safe and sound, the princess sat beside the lion, he took his distance from them, it is what she probably desires more in this moment.

Nora cuddled herself up with the lion, thankfull that Taka listened to her, she actually helped someone! She is so happy about that!

"Taka... can i ask you a question? Where is Mattias? Didn't he come too?"

Magik reached out and pulled Nora up to his fur.

"Well little Nora, if you want to see him, I'll get us home faster." He grinned, snapping his claws, and suddenly the ship rocked, it's engines blowing as it gained an astronomical burst of speed.

Nora was happy to see her friend kind and cheerfull as before, though it didn't answered the question on why he didn't come to the rescue too, she was sure that Mattias had a very good reason for that, and besides! Her big brother and the princess came to the rescue! She is very thankfull for that... and as she thinked about her big brother... she wondered where he was... looking back, she saw him sitting far away from them.

"Uhm... Princesss... why is Arthur so far from us?"

Vivi walked up to them.

"Well Nora, he was just worried about you." She replied, leaning down to the little girl as Magik held her.

Nora wasn't sure how to take that answer, if Arthur was worried... then he would sit beside her, not to the other end of the skyship.

"B-But big bro seems so sad... he seems almost scared to sit close beside us..." She murmured at Vivi.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Said Magik, running his paw gently over Nora's head. Vivi sighed.

"Anyways, we'll be back in just a few minutes." Said Magik.

Nora looked back at them a little bit hurt, she understood that they meaned well... but Taka cannot ask such a thing to her, especially when it's about her big brother.

"H-How can you ask me something like that? It's about my brother... and i'm very worried for him. Why is he so scared? He didn't do nothing bad again, did he princess?"

Vivi leaned down to Nora.

"Arthur is just... a little worried about Magik." She replied. Magik rolled his eyes.

"Look Nora, your brother is worrying about nothing. I rescued them from death, my intentions should not be in question."

Arthur listened closely at the conversation, it wasn't anything like that... it's just plain simple pleasing of the princess, but if that wasn't her answer... then she might want to hear his intentions.

"I-It's nothing like that, princess. I thought that you prefer if i keep my distances from you after what happened in the arena... that's all."

"Oh." Vivi turned back to Arthur and walked over to him. "Listen Arthur... you're a very good friend. What happened in the arena stays there; we are friend, and that's not getting in our way." Said Vivi, annoyed at his thoughts.

Arthur took some time to dig in what he just heard, even after she saw what he had become... she is still comfortable around her? It's not something eberyone would do in her case... most of them would stay away as far as possible from him, the possibility to be turned to a werewolf is not a fund idea by anyone, but the princess... she seems almost calm about it.

"I-I understand, princess. If it really doesn't bother you me staying close to you, i would like to check how is Nora holding up in the front."

"Of course." Said Vivi, standing back.

Arthur gave a short nod, and slowly sat beside Nora, he petted her hair as she was enjoying the ride back home.

"Hey little sister... are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling great!" Said Nora, as she hugged Magik's fluffy paw. Magik grinned.

Arthur formed a small smile on his lips, at least she is having a great time... and now that he was thinking about his family... he wonders what is Mattias doing in the moment? Poor middle brother, he was left out because they didn't have any other choice, at least he hopes that the lion knows something.

"Hey Magik, We had to leave with such a rush... and you were the last one to saw Mattias, so... do you know what is Mattias doing in the moment? "

"Moment." Magik turned away, and there was a flash. He turned back to Arthur. "Right now, he's having breakfast."

Arthur was a little bit confused... Breakfast? He was sure they were gone a bit longer than that... and mostly... where did he find food for Breakfast?

"I don't remember having enough food for breakfast... did you actually gave him some?"

"I figured Nora would want it." Replied Magik. "But anyways, see for yourself. We're here."

Magik waved his paw, and the ship came out of the magical boost and came into the harbor perfectly. Magik tossed Nora onto his back and trotted off the ship.

"Oh, and by the way, I took the liberty of moving your family into the castle!" He called.

Arthur didn't even question why, he was simply glad that the lion did so, he didn't wanted to admit it but they needed a new home, after what the captain and the princess had done to their home, it seemed as if they had their days counted before becoming homeless in the worst time possible, just when Lance was cought by the pest, but he never would've guessed to live in a castle to all places.

"Finally they'll have a clean home to stay in..."

He noticed that the princess heard him, he quickly started to apologize.

"Oh sorry! I didn't wanted to sound rude... i'm just a little bit excited for my family, that's all..."

"No, it's all right Arthur. This is good!" She smiled, as they walked back to the castle. "Your family will enjoy it." She said, a few minutes later as they and Magik walked into the castle.

Arthur was a bit astonished by her bright smile, it just made him feel a little bit better on the inside. As they walked in, he saw Mattias embracing his little sister, he looked back at Vivi, curious about today's activities.

"Is there something else that is in the matter for today? Because if not... i would like to invite you for breakfast, it's the smallest thing i can do after the help you gave me."

"Well, I have to go see my father." Said Vivi. "Assure him his ship is all right... he doesn't really care for me very much, but he tries very hard to pretend he does..."

Off to the side, Magik was blowing little mini fireworks off for Nora and Mattias.

Arthur frowned a little bit on how she was picturing her own father, he cannot be that bad, can he? He is sure that it seems so because he is very frustrated with the matters in his hands, but to be perfectly honest... he has to meet him first to understand his character better.

"Well then, if you would like we invite you for dinner then, in the meantime... do you wish to be accompanied?"

"You are my bodyguard." She grinned. "You can come along. But a word of warning- don't say anything unless he speaks to you. My father can be irritable, and he's probably very stressed by Magik's escapade with the Valiant. So just sorta... stand behind me, like a normal bodyguard."

With that, she turned around and walked away.

Arthur grinned back at the princess, it only felt natural to do so, even if he only meeted her yesterday, she was hot tempered... but a good person nontheless.

"Message received. I'll follow your lead, then."

"Let's go." She said, turning around. They walked into the keep, the long hallways stretching on and on as they walked through. A few moments later, they walked into a large room where a man in ornate robes stood, standing over a mirror talking to someone. The person in the mirror spoke back, and Vivi waited until the conversation was over. A moment later the king set the mirror aside and turned around.

"Oh... hello my daughter." He said, his face stretching into a grin.

Arthur stood silent behind her as she asked, though he couldn't hold his surprise to see someone talking through a mirror, he didn't recognized the voice behind that mirror, but he sounded important as the king itself, if not even of higher importance.

He holded his hands behind his back as a form of respect of both of the king and the princess.

"Hey dad." Said Vivi, giving him a small wave. "And before you ask, the Valiant is all right."

"Well... of course... I of course was also going to ask how you were doing Vivi..."

"I'm doing fine dad." She smiled.

So far so good Arthur thought, the king seemed to have a calm and wealthy-like personality, he doesn't know what must be so terrible about him as the princess described. He seemed to care for her, even if he struggled using the right words to show it, just like any other father... or so he guessed.

"A-anyways Vivi, I have good news for you!" Said the king.

"What is it?" Asked Vivi.

"Well my daughter... you see, I finally found someone for you to marry!"

Silence.

"What?" She asked.

Arthur's heart shranked a little bit on those words, he doesn't know why and it doesn't even make sense... he should be happy for her, a father finding a perfect future husband for his daughter is not a common thing to do so... but he still felt a small pain in his chest for some reason.

"One of our neighboring kingdoms- The Hatchites- have a prince around your age. And as you know, our relations with this neighboring kingdom have been... slipping as of late. And as me and their king, king Leo, talked about how we could rectify our hatred of eachother, we both got to thinking. If his son

was wedded to my daughter, it would fix our diplomatic issues! Because our royalty would be bound together in the sacrament of marriage. It's perfect!" Said the king.

"What?" Repeated Vivi.

"In fact, King Leo is so in favor of such a deal that would heal the rift between our two kingdoms, that he wishes it to go forward in just three days! His son, Prince Alex, has agreed as well! Vivi, this is perfect to finally ensure our two kingdom's peace. You'll be married before the week is out!"

"Hold on a moment, you told someone I'd marry them without... without asking me?!"

"Of course my daughter! This deal is your greatest chance to benefit this kingdom. And just imagine, you'll finally have a husband of your own! I hear prince Alex is a handsome and confident young man."

"You mean you already agreed and everything's set!"

"Yes my dear, isn't it wonderful?"

Vivi gaped at him.

"No!" She cried. The king frowned.

"Why... why not?" He asked.

"Because... because this is ridiculous! I leave for what, two days, and you marry me off?"

The king's expression darkened.

"Listen my dear... this deal can finally stop the mutual hatred our monarchy's have been having for centuries. And forge a valuable alliance. You wouldn't give that up, would you?"

"Dad... I don't want to get married! I'm only nineteen for crying out loud!"

"A perfect marriageable age! Listen Vivi, you don't have a choice in this. You can either accept it and flourish in the masterful artistry of this agreement, or wither in your own misery. Vivi... this is the greatest chance in your life to do something this important. Not twaddle around with captain Garret!"

"Dad, this is insane."

"No it isn't. This is perfect. Vivi, you do not have a choice. Just accept it. I've already spoken with Magik, and he agrees that such an agreement between us and the Hatchites is golden. He'll be furnishing the wedding ceremony."

"Magik agreed to this?!"

"Well of course dear! He recognizes the beauty in the agreement! He said he'd be getting you ready for the marriage."

"What!"

"My dear, stop whining! You may return to your room and consider it! I suggest you embrace it."

"Ugh!" Shouted Vivi, turning around and storming away. Arthur jogged after her, following her back to her tower where she threw herself on the bed, frustrated.

"Dad is such... such an idiot!" She shouted, furious. Arthur sighed and walked up to her.

Mar 20The whole conversation was a total shit show between Vivi and the King, both saw this situation in a different light, and if he had to be honest, he understood both of them.

The King decided to seal his political war between one of the other kingdom's, bringing peace with their blood bonding together.

While Vivi was used like a pawn in this situation, and has all the rights to ne pissed off with his father, telling her that she has no choice won't help her being frustrated and rightfully angry at him.

Arthur sighed at the new situation they are already in, he took some courage and walked inside the princess' room, maybe he can say something to make her feel a little bit better.

"Well... thatwasn't a warm welcome back party, he didn't even asked if you. were alright after visiting a different and unknown City, sounds a j*** alright. What are you going to do, princess? I'm sure that you won't just leave this happening to you without doing something against it."

"Of course I'm not letting this just happen to me! Screw my idiot father, I don't want to get married! Especially some guy I've never met before, and whom I don't love!"

She got off her bed, still looking furious.

"I'll just... I'll just leave. I'll go to another kingdom, screw this!" She muttered, as she opened her wardrobe, searching for better clothes.

Arthur silently sighed at the stubborn princess, he knows why she doesn't want it, and she has all the reasons for being angry for this situation, but escaping and hope for the best is not the best of the ideas, especially when Magik agreed on this too.

"Princess, i know that you are pissed off, and you have all the rights to do so. But escaping is madness, Magik will find us before we could wven leave the city... we will find a way to convince your father, okay? Just-... don't put yourself in danger."

"No! I'm leaving-"

"You should listen to Arthur, you know."

Vivi turned to the door to see Magik standing there, a grin on his muzzle. She groaned.

"Ugh, Magik, don't tell me you really agreed!"

"Well of course I did!" He replied. "You're nineteen, old enough to be married, and more importantly this will ensure peace between the kingdoms."

"But Magik... three days from now?"

"Yes Vivi, three days. Less, if I so choose."

"Ugh!"

"No need to whine." Smirked the lion. "You're getting married to a handsome young prince, and that's all there is to it. Besides, the Hatchite royalty treat their women very well. All of them are beautiful. Which is why I'm going to prepare you."

"Prepare me how?" Asked Vivi.

"Oh, you know... clothing, manners, that sort of thing." Yawned Magik.

Arthur wasn't pleased by the lion's words, how could he agree on something like this without asking the princess first? Aren't they supposed to be close friends? Because he is not treating her as one.

"How could you force her to do that? I've never heard about forced marriage, it's just a sick and horrible act, and from the persons that less deserves such treatment, you pick Vivi? Can't you just find a couple of the two realms who like each other and be dealed with it?"

Magik turned to Arthur with a snarl on his face.

"Listen here theif. This is not a forced marriage, it is an arranged marriage for the good of both kingdoms. They happen all the time among royalty, and I can't fathom why Vivi seems to hate it so much. It is part of her duty as princess. And on top of that, she's lucky I'm on her side! I took the liberty of checking out this prince Alex, and I can assure you, Vivi will be just fine!"

Arthur shook his head at the foolish lion, how could he be so blind?

"Just because he is a pretty face it doesn't mean he is well mannered too, do you know how many hide behind that pretty mask? Personal experience as a thief, a lot! So don't come over me and say that he is alright, what the hell do you even know? Did you even see what are his true plans? What if those plans could hurt your friend, would you be proud of yourself for letting him stay close to her?"

"And another thing, get this through your heads both of you! Arranged marriages are normal for royalty! Normal!"

Arthur tightened his grip around Vivi's shoulders, how could this tp be ever normal? Arranged marriage or not, this is clearly abuse when somebody is clearly not interested in it, but alas... he is a somple bodyguard, and he cannot do much about it.

"Magik... if i ever see the prince doing something suspicious to her, know this, i will not yield from killing him in that instant, even if it will cost my life, got it?"

"What you do in the hatchite kingdom is of no concern to me Arthur." Replied Magik. "And I'll let you both in on a little secret, I don't like the hatchites. Mainly because their mage hates Me. So if you kill the prince- I won't care. Just know their mage will probably smite you."

Arthur was quite confused by Magik's words and his owns... why dod he said that explicitly in front of the princess? What does she thinks about him now? And how could Magik not care what will happen, didn't he agree on this for this stupid alliance, then why it doesn't concern him anymore? And... did he just said they will be in Hatchite's Kingdom?!

"Wait... we are moving from here? What about my family? Do they have to move away too?"

"Fine. How about I take the time now to explain everything to you both now?" Asked Magik. Vivi nodded fervently. "Very well. First off, yes, Vivi will be moving to the Hatchite Kingdom. Her new home. And don't worry... I will be going with you. You're going to find some of their customs frustrating, so I'll help you assimilate."

Arthur loudly gulped at the news... his boss won't like this one bit, if he has to move away permanently from this city... he'll loose his head before he even knows it.

" ... Then let me close my contacts with my client... it won't take long."

"Arthur, if you need any help doing it as quickly as possible, I, the most powerful being in the city, will help you. Because we're leaving today. Anyhow, like I said I'll be coming with you to help you. Mostly to ensure you don't suffocate from their lifestyle. Hatchite women

are... how do I put this... under appreciated."

Arthur shook his head, it's better if neither one of them would come there, of she will recognize the talking lion... than she will use him as a damn carpet before he even realizes, and Vivi... she would be robbed blind in a second.

"N-No, it's nothing to be worried about. If you let me go for a second, then i'll come back before you even know it."

"Then tell me where you need to go so I can get you there instantly, we're leaving in a half hour and if you aren't here I'm leaving you behind."

Arthur greatly doubta that he'll be able to leave in 30 minutes from that place... the news will not please her at all, she won't kill him and he knows that, but great torture awaits... and it sended shivers down on his spine.

"Just... drop me off in the market, i'll reach the place from there."

"Very well. I'll... try to wait for you. Now then, Vivi, I need to prepare you for the Hatchite customs..." Grumbled Magik. He waved his paw, and suddenly Arthur found himself in the market.

Arthur thoughts shouted that this was going to be a terrible idea, and unfortunately this was the only way to quit permanetly his life as a thief, telling it to the chief herself... he heard horrors about people getting brutally tortured for daring to leave her side... today was his turn.

He took the way into the allies to reach their hideout, he knocked at the door three times in a row, then a short break followed by four more, one of the thiefs opened it for him.

"Yeah?"

His face was covered by the clan's mask, it had the form of a fox, it rappresented stealth and perfection for them.

"I'm here to talk with Aldia..."

He pointed at the house, his fingers sick and rotten as the most of the citizens around this city.

"You'll find her in the office, she is actually waiting for you... i suggest that you don't make her wait for too long."

Arthur nodded at the fellow thief and quickly walked inside the house, his heart started to beat faster in fear... he knew how this meetings were if she wasn't pleased by the results... and what he was going to tell her will make her furious without any doubt, he sighed and knocked at her door.

"Oh, my dear Artie... come in, come in... i was waiting for you..."

Arthur enters inside the office, abd what he saw before him scared the crap out of him, there was a table behind Nora wrapped around bloody chains, it is what she usually used on him.

"It's good to see that you came back... i have a nice surprise for you..."

Her lips formed into a devilish smirk, before instantly running behind him, her fingers brushed his scars on face... she already had some sick torture idea just for him.

"See... i wanted to pay fpr all your loyalty tpwards me... and i didn't really know how to do that... then, i discovered something that you'll absolutely like... i found a way to make you into a Witcher... only, unfortunately for you... the spell is really painfull, but it will reward me well... you'll be mine, forever..."

Arthur froze.

"Actually Aldia... I've come here for the last time. You see..,.. I've got to leave today."

Aldia didn't loose her exfremely disturbing smile towards him, she slowly caressed his back as if the news didn't mattered at all.

"Oh really?... and where are you thinking to go, hmm? Maybe... to follow your new master?"

His reaxtion was gold for Aldia... did he really think that he could leave her so easily? After all she thought him, after all the fun he had with him... he thinks he can just cut the ropes and leave... how cute.

"Don't act surprised, i felt my little spell working on someone who tried to get the informations from you... i have to admit... that i was impressed with that strong spell they casted on you, sweetie, luckly for us... mine was stronger~ And here is the best part..."

She layed her chin on his left shoulder, and strongly bited his left ear, making it bleed as she darkly whispered.

"That little spell... can be reversed. So you will obey only to me~ Hope you are ready to become a Witcher like me..."

She pushed him at the bloodied table, with inhuman speed, she chained him up completly, while licking off the dry blood of it.

"Hmm... your sweet blood, makes me wish to have you ALL for myself even more... so relax, because what you'll experience will be unique~ Hope you'll like white hair abd cat eyes, they will fit you perfectly~"

Vivi sat down on the skyship, frowning. Magik had managed to calm her down, and had schooled her in Hatchite customs. His summary had been a little depressing: be pretty, and listen to your husband.

Nonetheless, the first bit was easy, Magik had given her a dress and used magic on the rest of her. She looked absolutely stunning, but the clothes were uncomfortable. The dress had a corset that squeezed her waist, and apparently Hatchite women wore 'raised' shoes. It raised her heels and made her taller, but they were uncomfortable to wear.

It wasn't too bad though, she would get used to it. As for listening to her husband...

Magik said he would help her there.

There was a noise outside on the deck.

"Arthur's back." Said Magik, standing up. Vivi stood up to meet him.

Arthur barely could stand on his feets, the process of that transformation completly exhausted his body, in fact Aldia was surprised too... it was a perfect opportunity to knock her out, and escape before his mind could've been controlled... but the transformation... was already done.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting..."

He standed in front of them, with a face completly emotionless, hair completly white... and amber car eyes that could pierce or stare in awe through the soul of any man or creature he would look upon, last but not least... he had a fresh new scar on the left side of his eye, and the bridge of his nose.

"We can go now."

Vivi gaped at him. What the heck had happened!? Then, Magik reared up, and pounced on Arthur, knocking him over.

"Witcher." He snarled.

Arthur nodded at his short but clear suspicion, there was no reason to hide it, what was done to him cannot be changed anymore.

"Correct."

A pro in his point of view, that he had no longer problems to answer without any problem, he could express himself in the most calm and emotionless way possible, he wouldn't stutter like a fool anymore, and this was going to be of great help for them.

"You can lay your paws away from me, i don't bite."

His eyes narrowed, Magik got off.

"Arthur, what happened!" Exclaimed Vivi.

"It looks like his client made him a witcher." Snarled Magik. "Basic rundown: enhanced skill and partial loss of ease of emotion. He still has emotions, he can just... control them, I suppose. Unlike me. Now then, we're leaving."

Magik jumped up to the engines and stared them, and the ship left the port, chugging off as Vivi stared at Arthur.

"Are... are you okay?" Asked Vivi.

Arthur stared back at Vivi, his ember cat eyes locked in with her blue/cyan ones, his face was still completly emotionless, but his eyes could show affection if he allowed it to do so.

"Over from a new bunch of scars, i'm healty as a fish in the lake. The real question though... how are you able to still hold in that dress? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

Vivi let out a sigh of relief. It looked like... he was still mostly the same.

"It's really uncomfortable!" She complained. "It squeezes my waist... and makes it a little harder to breathe. But Magik said their royalty wear these sorts of things all the time, and I should too. And don't even get me started on the shoes I've got to wear..."

Arthur expected more questions from her that he had to answer if not by force, he is not complaining about her choice of words.

"Yes, that realm is famous for being extremely wealthy, but you should not be forced into dress in something you don't particularry like. Also, personal opinion: You look better on short shoes."

He attempted to give a small smile at the princess to ease her frustration, it didn't work out as he had planned, mostly because he felt blood dripping on his lips, he touched his face.

"Hmmmm... it seems i'm still bleeding, strange... i could've sweared that it stopped doing that some minutes ago..."

Vivi frowned.

"Arthur, really...:what exactly happened to you?" She asked, as she strode forward carefully up to him. She took a shallow breath, since her lungs were pressed by the corset.

"Please tell me." She asked.

Arthur scratched the back of his neck a little bit, this wasn't exactly easy to explain.

"Hmm... how i am supposed to tell you. I can give you the details on what i've seen and what i remember before i passed out. Let's see... when i was chained, she did some cuts on my chest, nothing too serious i presume... i can't see what she did to my back, but i believe that is a mess too, since it hurts like hell. The rest... it's... foggy. Let's say that the process of her spell didn't helped me understand what was actually going on..."

"But..,. You're pretty much okay?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "I will be."

"Good." She smiled. "Then you're still my bodyguard. Oh man, I'm going to need you... I'm going to be living the rest of my life in the Hatchite kingdom, as the wife to some prince. It's just... a lot to take in, and it was so sudden... I need a friend. And you're that friend."

So that's how she saw him... a friend. It's honestly more than he could have ever hoped for, especially when a prince is taking her hands forcedly. She needs someone to help her out, and that someone is him.

"I guess i am, don't know how the Hatchite folk will react to my presence though... they are not exactly fond by Witchers. Oh, and Vivi, if you notice that the prince is acting odd, or dares to hurt you, don't hesitate to warn me about it."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you immediately."'nodded Vivi. Then she sat down with a depressing sigh.

"I just... I can't believe this is happening! I was happy this morning and now... now this." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Arthur immediately wiped away the other tear from her eyes, he understood that she was depressed right now, but it doesn't mean that she cannot be happy later on...

"I understand, it must be... hard to dig it in. I didn't took the news lightly either... and i'm pretty sure that my family thinks the same way as you do."

Arthur looked as Nora and Mattias played around the skyship, his lips formed a small smile.

"Heh... at least they are having their fun."

Vivi looked up at his family and smiled ever so slightly.

"Yeah. At least they're happy... but they don't have to get married to someone they've never met." She stamped her foot angrily. "Ouch..." she mumbled.

Arthur didn't even flinched at her action, not for payong disrespect at the princess, but only because his kind and body didn't took it as a danger, this didn't stopped him from teying to help her out somehow

"Maybe it's better if you remove them while we are in the skyship, just to let your feet relax a little bit..."

"No... I'm going to be wearing them every day, Magik said I should get used to them as soon as possible..."

She stood up and took a deep breath.

"And this stupid corset. Ugh, I hate the Hatchites already... I can't wait to meet that stupid prince. Oh man... why did his have to happen?" She asked quietly. "I wanted my life to stay the same..."

Arthur stayed silent for a second after her rant, she needed a little bit of morale support, and Magik wasn't going to help anytime sooner.

"We all wanted that... but it seems that we cannot rest still, my family has to estabilish in their new home and make new friends, i will be discriminated as a mutant, a freak or whatever they will prefer to call me, and you'll have to deal with the prinve, untill we don't find an alternative of course."

There is no alternative." She sighed. "My father and Magik want me to do this... I have to do this because they're right, this will help the kingdoms, but now I'm going to have my life governed by some stupid prince. Magik told me that's how things work in the Hatchite kingdoms."

Arthur frowned a little bit at the situation she is right now, what just happened to her is complete injustice.

"They shouldn't have given this burden to you just because your father holded a grudge against the prince' father, you don't have nothing to do with it, the responsability should not be yours, but theirs. And who said that you have to keep yourself married with him? If you want to leave his side, nobody has the autority to stop you from doing that, i would love to see his reaction..."

"But Arthur, This is... this is unfortunately how disputes are solved. If both kingdoms become a... a family... they won't hate eachother. And I can't leave him, that would break the pact. So..." she sighed. "I hope I can learn to love this prince because he's... he's... the rest of my life."

Arthur could have sweared that his heart teared a little bit apart at her final words, she wants to love the prince? But why? isn't she completly against to marry someone she doesn't even like? Vivi deserves way more than this... she deserves to marry who she truly loves, not by a damn arranged marriage!

"... Mmm, that sounds a plan alright. Still, it doesn't feel right, this is not what you deserve, princess. And besides... this is fishy, way too fishy, if they hated each other so much... why in the blasting hell they want to bond together again?"

"To prevent a war. To bolster economies through trade between the kingdoms. That sort of thing." Sighed Vivi.

"We're here!" Called Magik.

Her explenation sounded about all right in his head, he wasn't an expert about it for various good reasons, but to prevent a war there are many other ways to do it, the arranged marriage card is only the cowards card, the one you use when your pride has the upper hand in your mind and heart, stlll... the prince sounded fishy, or very probably he was just being a nervous wreck about it.

"Yay... i cannot wait that the citizens will throw tomatoes at me..."

He tried to lighten up the mood a little bit, a sarcastic joke sounded all right in his head... but maybe the oral execution was a total failure, only by their reaction will reveal the answer.

"Put on royal armor. It will cover your white skin. Even the helmet." She sighed, as she stood up. Arthur walked down to the hill of the ship, grabbed the armor and put it on, even the chain mail and leather. Satisfied that it covered him sufficiently, he jogged back up as Vivi and Magik and Nora and Mathias walked off the ship, and into the castle where they were stopped.

At the and of the gangplank there stood two figures, both of them wearing crowns. The king who stood in front had a larger crown, and he looked old, calm, and wise. The prince that stood next to him however...

Viv frowned. He was young and looked confident, smug, and certainly happy. He grinned at Vivi, but his smile made her feel uncomfortable.

Just as Arthur thought, the prince was more than happy about marrying a princess, even if he didn't deserved her love and the other way around. For a first impression, the prince looked like an usual womanizer you would see by a homeless drunk, and this was the man who was going to marry Vivi?... Seriously?

He removed the damn helmet from his head, there was nobody around than the King and the ever hatefull prince, he didn't care what they would think about him, since he was sweating in that stupid helmet and so... he couldn't keep it for too long.

The prince took one look at Arthur and took a surprised step back, he recognized him, he knew he was a witcher.

The king however, who looked calm and wise and smart, showed no reaction past raising his eyebrows.

"Welcome to the Hatchite kingdoms princess Vivi." Said the King, as they stopped in front of them. "I see you have already adopted our fashion."

"Indeed my king." Vivi curstsied in front of king Leo.

"We are honored to have you here." Bowed the king. "And even more honored that you accepted my proposition."

"Yes, my king." Vivi curtsied again.

Arthur used his entire right arm to wipe out the sweat from his forehead, he kept the helmet with his left one and he noticed the prince's reaction, good... so he'll know that he cannot fuck around the princess while he is around, his family included. Oh, he was so sure that he already planned some semi-romantic date of sort, that he'll have some lone time with Vivi to manipulate her, bad luck buddy... you won't fool this Witcher right here.

And you as well, Magik most high." The king turned and bowed to Magik.

"Good afternoon Leo." Smirked Magik. "Say, is your mage here?"

"She is in her tower." Replied the king.

"I'll be back." Grinned Magik, as he turned around and lept off the edge of the cliff next to them. King Leo chuckled.

"Oh, she's going to be so angry once she finds out Magik is here... anyhow-" he turned back to Vivi. "Princess Vivi, if you'll follow us, we would be most honored to serve you a bit of food."

"Of course, my king." Nodded Vivi with a slight smile.

"Very well, follow us..." He said, turning around and walking away, with the Prince giving Vivi a sly grin before following his father. Vivi and Arthur followed them, with Vivi struggling to walk normally. At least the king and prince had their backs turned and weren't looking at her ungraceful display.

Arthur leaned on the wall as Vivi took a seat at the other end of the large table, his eyes were fixed on the prince, looking every slight move he had done so far... the little brat was surprisingly behaving himself, even if he noticed some slight flirt attempts at Vivi, much to his own pleasure, she didn't welcomed it.

But what made this day greater than most... is that the prince made a slight mistake, he looked back at him directly in his amber cat eyes, and from how his body reacted, he stuck fear in his little heart, being a Witcher wasn't that bad afterall... He had some Witcher Senses that can be translated by 'Seeing the world with cat eyes.', dope thing is that he could... let's say activate it whenever he wanted, and cool thing... he could see their footprints, fingertips, and also could smell different type of alcohol in the room... not that he couldn't smell it before as a werewolf.

He had also a quick reaction, in combat he is much faster than a normal human warrior, heck he could even start to learn on how to wield a longsword since he has that big potential... maybe he should ask it to the captain later.

On the table was set a marvelous feast wth all kinds of food. Vivi was used to this opulence, but she recognized it was grand. The king was trying to make a good impression, and it worked. The prince sat next to Vivi as they ate.

"So... your name is princess Vivi Kimoto?" He asked with a grin.

Arthur practically glared at the young prince, he was somewhere at his age... but he might be even younger than Vivi herself, or at least from the looks of it. He used his Witcher senses to check if he wasn't using any kind of tricks in his sleves... he seemed clean, the vine wasn't poisoned or mixed with some kind of potion, his nose would've recognized it in a second.

And that was the moment he decided to calm down a bit... maybe he was a little bit too paranoic today, the prince was simply asking her name for crying it out loud, he should let the poor sod breathe easily... untill he won't try anything daring.

"Yes... yes it is." Nodded Vivi.

"A beautiful name... to match a beautiful soul." He said slyly. Vivi blushed a little.

"Well... uh.. thank you I suppose..."

"It was a due compliment." He smirked. "You are absolutely stunning.

"Magik fixed me up..."

"Truly he did a wonderful job. But he could only build upon what I am sure is your gorgeous natural beauty."

Arthur didn't know how to take this scene before him... on one side he was happy that Vivi didn't had to deal with a complete prick, on the other side... he felt a sharp pain in his chest, nothing he couldn't handle... but it was slowly devouring him, and he had to find something to shoo it off before it was too late... The Prince... he was actually starting to get a little bit daring... sweet talks to his princess behind that mask... he won't let it pass that easily. He did some fake coughs, that could perfectly be mistaken with real coughs since he couldn't show any kind of emotion through orally. And use a little spell called Igni, it can set a large doze of fire... or even a little tiny flame with enough concentration, and that was his intention.

"*Cou'IG'gh* *Cou'NI'gh*"

"Yes indeed Vivi, you are stunning. Gorgeous. Your fine clothes complement your beauty. It is truly an honor for me to take your hand to be my wife."

"Well... thanks I suppose..."

"Tell me dear Vivi... we are getting married soon... have you been..." He put a hand on her cheek, to which Vivi strained not to pull away from. "Deflowered, yet?"

Before Vivi could respond, the prince suddenly pulled away with a cry.

"Agh!" He snapped, and he glanced at his hand to see a small flame. Grabbing the wine, he poured it over his hand, putting out the flame.

The prince brushed his hand off.

"An ill omen..." he muttered. He turned to Vivi, looking ashamed as the king glared at him. Vivi looked affronted. "My dear Vivi, I am truly sorry for my rudeness... my brashness was rewarded in kind with this little burn. I can see now I was out of line Princess Vivi Kimoto... I hope for your forgiveness..."

Vivi, with a strained smile replied. "At least you recognize such things... you have my forgiveness..."

"Thank you my dear." Smiled the Prince, still looking ashamed.

Arthur nearly casted another Igni on him... this time on his clothes no less, but his apologize for his explicit words made him stop, mostly because Vivi was pleased by his excuse. so he leaved him breathe with ease again.

But if he will try to push his buttons way too far on the first day... he won't think twice on setting his ever so rich clothings on fire, and watch satisfiedly as he runs out to put out the fire, it's what Vivi would desire too... so... it's a win-win for them.

"Anyhow dear Vivi, we are going to be married on the morrow." Continued on the prince.

"Yes... and join our kingdoms together." Added Vivi.

"Indeed, perhaps the culmination of out lives, we shall usher in a new era of peace and prosperity for our countries, and our heirs." He grinned at Vivi. "Shall live to enjoy it."

Arthur raised his eyebrows on how so sure of himself the prince was in that moment... or he is so foolish to believe it will be true without problems or he is using these sweet words to get closer with Vivi, oh... at least he didn't sounded a pig while saying out his highly daring idea.

And... were they going to marry tomorrow? Just like that? What kind of marriage is this?! How could this be ever okay in the law books?! That's not how marriage should work! This is just a perfect example on how unprepared and rushed is all this! And how can Vivi be so calm about it?!

Everything was very confusing in Arthur's prospective, was this really how marriage alliance worked, or this is a rare case of a rushed disorganized wedding ceremony? Either answer that could be... it still didn't seem right in front of his eyes, but who is he to oppose? A simple Witcher Bodyguard, yeah... like hell if the citizens will ever listen to him...

Ugh, of course... of course... she was going to have kids with this prince wasn't she? Of course... s***...

"By tomorrow?" Asked Vivi, shoving the thought of children far away from her mind, she wasn't going to think about it.

"Yes, tomorrow. Our Mage is organizing everything. She will have our wedding day perfect my dear..."

"That's... good..." She smiled. Uuggh... keep calm. This was going to be the rest of her life. Get used to it.

"It is very good indeed." Grinned the prince. "And then our kingdoms shall be bond together."

"Exactly." Replied Vivi. Yes, she was doing this for her kingdom, this was her duty. Her rather unfortunate duty.

Arthur could only roll his eyes at the words of the prince, it was so obnoxious to listen at what he had to say... this was going to marry one of the greatest princess' in the whole realms by a simple arranged marriage, no trust or respect earned, they could just show in their kids with an another important one for their own faults. His thoughts started to sound like a broken record on how many times he thinked about it... he honestly couldn't think about anything else when he has to hear all of his damn plans from the finish to the very end...

Oh, how much he wants him to shut up already... and he could swear that Vivi could think the same thing right now... she just needed to give him one short begging look at him... and he would set his clothes on fire immediately, at least he would save her from him for today.

"You really are beautiful Vivi. Everything a woman needs." Added the prince, meant as a compliment.

Vivi squinted, unsure if she had heard him right, when suddenly there was a loud noise and Magik burst out of one of the side doors, and in a flying leap skidded across the table to come to a stop next to Arthur where he paused for a quick second.

"I advise you not to play with Fire Arthur! I heard you! I always do!" He grinned widely, before turned around and jumping out of the massive room on one leap. The moment he left, a lioness jumped into the room, once again landing on the table. The prince jumped again at the surprise but king Leo seemed unperturbed.

"Where'd he go!" Shouted the lioness. Vivi noticed she had a notch in her ear.

"That way..." Sighed the king, pointing across the ruined table. The lioness nodded fervently.

"Don't worry my king!" The lioness curtsied as best she could with four legs. "I'll have Magik under control in just a moment! And sorry about this!" The lioness waved her paw, and the table rebuilt itself instantly, all the food replaced.

Then, she jumped away after Magik.

Vivi blinked. Had that exchange really happened?

Thank to the gods something happened! Arthur knew that they would resume their little dovely chat soon, but he silently enjoyed the little action that happened inside the room, watching the princess get curtsied at this level on the first day was really heavy to gulp down, and this short break really helped him to calm down a whole lot.

But now... oh by the gods, he'll probably have to suffer through another hour or two of the prince's speech, and he couldn't even cast Igni after Magik's warning, he just hoped that he would finish this as soon as possible, so that he and Vivi can blow off some steam elsewhere.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully, with the prince complimenting Vivi solely on her beauty.

Once it was over, the prince gently took Vivi's hand with a grin.

"Do you mind if you and I retire to our new room so that the two of us may talk?" He asked.

Arthur trembled inside after these two hours of pure talk torture, his thoughts were going wild for a long and exruciating thirty minutes in a row, all the prince ever did is complimenting her beauty and hands up, she is a beauty allright, but anyone... ANYONE would get annoyed called like that all the damn date, and when he heard what other things he had in store, he didn't wasted a second and saved her from that relentless torture.

After calming himself down a little bit, he stood in the middle and layed a warning hand on his right shoulder, and with his calm and emotionless voice, he explained the meaning of his action.

"I think that the princess had quite enough for today, you may talk to her tomorrow, but now... she had a long journey to arrive here. She would wish to rest before resuming the speech between you two, if you don't mind."

The prince cast him an annoyed look, but shrugged.

"Very well my dearest... when we meet tomorrow, I shall be waiting for you at the altar!" He grinned, before backing off and walking away.

When the prince and the King leaved the room, his shoulders dropped with an escaped frustrated sigh from his lips, he was alone with Vivi... he finally could blow off some steam before they were accompanied in her room.

"Gods, he was annoying..."

"Oh, I know." Nodded Vivi. "And did you notice? All he seemed to care about was my beauty... I mean, I'm flattered, but..."

"Exactly." Blurted out Arthur, he was ready to finally blow off the steam in his body that rose by the second he listened to that conversation, but he carefully took his words to don't bring them in any trouble in case somebody hears them.

"I mean... it was okay to compliment your beauty and all... but only that? He didn't even seemed to care about yourself, on what you like, how is your personality, or you know... simply chat about how things are going between your two realms, something actually nice to hear and chat about... not repeating the same thing with different words over and over again!"

"I'll have to get used to that... but Magik said this sort of thing is normal here." She grumbled.

Arthur looked back at Vivi with wide eyes, showing a clear and strong emotion to her... fear.

"Really?... *Loud sigh.* So we'll have to listen to him twenty-four hours out of twenty-four?... This place will be the death to us..."

"No, no it won't." She replied, shaking her head. "Every other person here is used to it, I'll get used to it to."

Arthur turns around to the wall and hits his head lightly for a couple of times.

"How can you be used to this? This place is madness itself... i couldn't resist an entire week with these sort of people... And how can you be so calm after this long hours of torture? Aren't you pissed off just a little bit by how this dinner turned out? Because i might lost it if i have to listen to him any longer..."

"I don't know... I'll have to ask Magik for help. Come on, I want to get to bed." She stood up and walked away, Arthur behind her.

Arthur might even consider himself fortunate that he will never be bonded with someone, the mere thought on listening on costant appearance praises sended shivers down his spine.

"Then i should consider myself lucky that they hate witchers, right? Everybody will hateq me in this madness of a realm, dunno if i should be thankfull that nobody will ever love me or not..."

Vivi paused.

"That's a horrible thing to wish Arthur." She said, turning back around.

Arthur crossed his hands as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Is it? I would be a horrible husband anyways... dunno who would ever see something special about me."

"Arthur... there are a lot of special things about you." Replied Vivi. "You are a loving brother, you're loyal, and you helped me out. There are plenty of good things about you." She said, pursing her lips.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, was that really what Vivi thought of him? She really was looking hard enough to notice all those things about him?

It made him feel good inside, but beyond that, he didn't know how to respond.

Just then, they heard a plaintive whine.

"Come on Magik, let me go!" Was the cry. Confused, Arthur and Vivi walked around one of the corners to see Magik with his jaws around the neck of the lioness that had been chasing Magik earlier. Magik looked up to see Arthur and Vivi gaping at them.

"Oh, hello." He said, releasing the lioness. Before the lioness could recover, Magik raised his paw and instantly chains formed around the lioness, binding her four legs. On top of that, a black muzzle formed around the lionesses mouth, shutting her jaws tight. Magik pushed her over and pinned her to the ground as she struggled furiously against the dark lion.

"Magik?!- isn't that the Hatchite city mage?!" Exclaimed Vivi, as the lioness fruitlessly struggled. Magik shrugged, still keeping her down.

"It is indeed. Don't worry, we're only playing."

"Only playing- you chained her!"

"She likes this." Grinned Magik, as the lioness turned up to glare at her captor. Magik turned down do smirk at her. "I know you like this Zira, you can stop your struggling." Zira shook her head and grumbled through her muzzled jaws.

"Magik... what are you doing?!" Demanded Vivi.

"Playing with an old friend. But enough about me- tell me, how did the rest of your date with the prince go? I trust Arthur quit playing with Fire?" He asked, as he adjusted his position to keep the captured mage down.

Arthur didn't know if he should laugh or cringe at the scene before him. On one hand, seeing the female lion mage playfully trapped like this, brought no harm to anybody, on the other hand, what just Magik has done could bring them in lot of troubles Magik was literally a ball of danger, whenever he is around, he always doing something very stupid or very daring, and this was one of those cases.

"I don't regret doing that for a second, he was starting to get extremely daring for a first date, somebody had to put him back in his place, and besides... you don't want to stay around and listen to his words, it would bore you to death."

"Well, I'm sure it was well deserved!" Grinned Magik.

"It was." Nodded Vivi in reply.

"And you said he was boring?" Asked Magik, as he shifted position to nonchalantly keep the struggling lioness pinned beneath him as she tried to kick her captor.

Arthur slightly tilted his head to the right as he carefully choosed the right words of his first impression of this... 'prince'

"Not just boring... but annoying too. I swear that he wasn't going to shut up even if i would have set his clothes on fire, that prince bored both of us to death for two long hours."

"Well, Hatchite men can be like that." Shrugged Magik. "Isn't that right Zira?" He turned down to lick the struggling Lioness's head affectionately. In response, Zira whined through the muzzle and kept struggling. Magik turned back up to Arthur and Vivi. "Well, if you ever need someone to whip him into shape, I'm available."

Arthur slowly and fully nodded at the dominating lion, he wasn't going ro even ask why is she tied up like this... it's none of their busness afterall.

"Thanks. I have a feeling that we will need your help, appropos of help... did the captain came along with us? I might need some Longsword teachings and trainings from him..."

"I could have captain Garret here tomorrow." Replied Magik, shrugging.

"Yes please." Nodded Vivi.

"Then I will." Grinned Magik. "He'll be here tomorrow."

"Thanks Magik." Smiled Vivi. "And uh... I don't think that... uh... Zira likes you holding her down like that."

"Nonsense, she loves this!" Grinned Magik. Zira turned to Vivi and whined plaintively.

Arthur crossed his hands and shook his head ever so calmly, it really wasn't their business... but the avene before him started to look painfull for the lioness...

"Magik... buddy, it doesn't concern us but it would be nice if you let the lioness breathe at least..."

"No, it's okay. Like I said, she likes it when I hold her down and mount her. Which I'm going to do as soon as the two of you leave." He smirked.

Arthur cringed slightly at his words, the lion's excuse was just so terrible... Vivi too seemed to beg him to stop Magik from doing something very stupid.

He layed his hands on the lion's shoulders and calmly sighed before giving him some common sense.

"Come on... don't start problems on us just because you are horny in this moment, the King wouldn't be pleased to hear what you've done to her, and neother would Nora. Because... you don't want her to discover what abusive sex is about like this... don't you?

Magik gave him a perturbed look. Then he sighed, leaning down to the chained lioness.

"I'm coming for you tomorrow my sweet." He grinned, licking her on the head again. Hen he backed off her, and the chains and muzzle disappeared. The lioness stood up, looking very annoyed. She turned to Magik and raised her paw, making a pushing motion.

There was a rush of energy, and Magik instantly flew out of the window behind him, disappearing from sight.

"Finally!" She grumbled. She turned to Arthur and Vivi and gave them a curtsy. "I'm Zira, the city's mage...a thousand thanks for freeing me."

Arthur gave a small smile on his lips and nodded.

"Arthur of Armada, Witcher. And as you might know, this is princess Vivi Kimoto. It was a pleasure to help you out, next time... be carefull with him."

"I am careful!" She huffed. "She's just more powerful than me, that's all. And besides, he's done this many times before..." She coughed into her paw. "At this rate, I'll have had been bred more times in chains than not. But enough about me..."

Zira turned to Vivi. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Vivi Kimoto." She curtsied in front of the princess as well as a lioness could.

Arthur flinched a little on how calm she was about it... so Magik did this to her more than once, and she is okay with it? The people in this realm ARE strange...

"If he gives you any problems, warn me about it. A simple reminder that Nora will not be obscured by this action will stop him from doing any harm upon you."

"Really? Nothing I've ever said has stopped him before." Zira flicked her ears. "What do you mean?"

Arthur was pleased that Zira wasn't totally okay with what Magik does to her, this treatment shouldn't be inflicted upon anybody.

"Well, you couldn't probably stop him because he didn't care what you had to say, Nora is my sister and it's seems... that he growed a paternal liking to her, so just immagine how guilty he would feel if she learned about what he had done to you."

Zira blinked, and burst into a grin.

"Oh, thank you Witcher! You've done me a great service." She bowed in front of Arthur. "So I just need to tell him this 'Nora' will find out, and he'll stop?"

For as much as Arthur wanted it to be this easy... it really wasn't. He shook his head with honesty, he could see the confusion in her eyes, and he explained.

"If he tries again... just threaten him that you'll talk about it to me, it will back him off since he knows the danger of what happens if i know about it, i would quickly warn Nora about it, and he cannot do anything to convince her otherwise since, she knows that what i say is right."

"Thank you Arthur of Armada." Zira bowed to Arthur. "Now maybe he and I can do it on my terms, not just him jumping on me from behind and restraining me... anyhow, you may ask a favor of me, any favor you wish Arthur."

Arthur thinked long and hard about it, he could wish anything he wanted... though he highly doubted that she could cancel the marriage between Vivi and the Prince, he wasn't that Naive... there is no reason even to ask if it was possible, he wasn't linked with Aldia either, he made sure to escape before that spell could be even casted upon him, he had no favours to ask right now... maybe Lance, but he would only yell at him for not using this opportunity correctly, and besides... he was a tough one, the pest is like childs play for him.

"Actually, if you don't mind Zira. I would prefer if the princess would have a favour to ask, she deserves it more than i do."

"If that is your wish..." Zira turned to Vivi. Vivi frowned.

"Well...maybe... could you use your magic to somehow help me get used to this place?"

Arthur playfully poked her cheeks to receive her attention, he tried to give a smug look on his face without too much success.

"Hey now... don't forget me. This place will make me crazy if i cannot get used to it."

"Then can you help him too?" Asked Vivi.

"First off, since you're new here, poor thing..." Zira purred as she rubbed up against Vivi. "I'll certainly help you both. First off, I imagine our clothing choices are uncomfortable for you? Never worn a corset before?"

Vivi nodded her head.

"Then there's a good place to start." Zira raised her paw and set it on Vivi's waist, and there was a little breeze that blew through. Vivi instantly took a deep breath.

"Wow, what did you do? I feel so much better now! I can breathe!" She exclaimed, feeling her waist.

"Well... I don't like to call it 'rearranging your insides'... but that's what it is. Don't worry, it's perfectly harmless, and you won't even notice a difference other than you can wear the tighter corsets now with much less difficultly.

"Thank you." Smiled Vivi.

"And I'll get you more comfortable shoes. they're still fashionable, but you should feel better."

Zira waived her paw, and instantly a different pair of shoes appeared on Vivi's feet. They still raised her heels up just as high, if not higher, Vivi felt taller- than before, but Zira was right, this felt more comfortable.

"After that, I can change how you feel about life here." Said Zira, gesturing at their heads. "You know, make it feel as if you're already used to all of this."

Arthur was happy that Vivi started to feel comfortable with those clothes... even if he still thinks that she looks way better with short shoes on, but alas, this was the trend in this realm, they couldn't do much about it. If she was happy, he was happy too... thought the last touch she wanted to add on both of them made him stom Zira.

"Wait... sorry if i'm interrupting, but for curiosity and a little bit of worry: Will that change our behaviour? Because if it does... Neither of us will wish that spell anymore."

Zira smiled warmly at them.

"Well... it would sort of... change your attitude about certain things, but I don't think it will change you behavior... it just means you will feel more comfortable with all the new things in this kingdom. So you can settle in more easily."

Arthur scratched the bridge of his nose as he took in consideration her words... she thinks that it won't change their behaviour... and that't even more worrying, she only thinks but isn't certain about it, all he wants is to feel okay with it, not drown in this trend with them.

"Well, if there is a possibility by any chance that it's just enough to bear the behaviours of this realm... i can accept that. What about you, princess?"

"An example would be that you would then be fine with those shoes." Said Zira. "Because you'd feel as if you'd have been wearing them your entire life. You would know you hadn't, but you would be perfectly okay with wearing those high heels."

Arthur was a tad skeptic about this... in these wishes there's always a catch or two, he has to admit that Zira did a smart example, as long as he can stand these people he is fine with this deal, but Vivi... she would do anything for her realm, wouldn't she? Even if it means if she has to change... and he doesn't want her to change, but again... he is nobody to deny her decision.

"As long as this spell will make me the prince more bearable to listen at... i'm in game. As for yourself... princess, it's completly up to you if you really want it." He finished with a hint of sadness through his eyes.

"Zira... this won't change how I act, right?"

"Well... it will. But I wouldn't be offering this if I didn't think it was good for you. All I'm offering to do is remove your apprehension about all the new things in your life, so you will be more comfortable about being here. This way, you'll be able to enjoy yourself."

"That sounds good." Smiled Vivi.

Zira nodded, and muttered something. A breeze blew through again, and suddenly Vivi felt... different. As did Arthur.

Even if Arthur didn't felt that much difference... sure, now he wouldn't felt uncomfortable around these kind of people... but anything else? Not so much really, maybe a few things here and there...

"Hmm... my incredible, unforgettable jokes? Check. Taste of style... Check. Still preferring flat shoes, Check. Huh... it didn't turned out as bad as i thought... what about you, Vivi?"

Vivi felt better. A lot better. Her apprehension was just suddenly gone, like Zira had promised. What had she been worried about anyways? The prince? He was just an overgrown brat. Why did Vivi consider him a problem? At least he was handsome.

"I... I feel a lot better." She sighed happily.

"See, I said it was good for you." Smiled Zira.

Arthur was gratefull that nothing important changed, he was still his old self, with some emotional mutations but still himself, but what made him notice some massive difference is when he looked at Vivi, his heart changed the beat, he felt... warmer in the inside as he standed in awe... her cyan hair melted perfectly with her blue/cyan eyes together with those cute glasses on the bridge of her nose, the dress was absolutely beautifull on her and her shoes... well, he still thinks that flat shoes are better on her, but she still looked pretty good on them.

"Princess... you look... astonishing..."

He tapped his own lips lightly, his eyes widened up a little with a loud and understandable thought in his mind 'What the devil?!'

"Thank you." Grinned Vivi. Then, her cheeks turned red. "You... you look pretty handsome Arthur, in your royal armor..."

Below them, Zira gasped with delight. She giggled, realizing what was going on. So, it seemed it wasn't just their new home those two had apprehensions about.

Arthur wasn't sure if what he heard was real or just the trick of his immagination, the pri-... Vivi, called him handsome? He-... He was uncontrollably happy in the inside, the warm feeling in his chest continued to rose while he started to feel some heat on his cheeks too, he lightly touched them and noticed that he was blushing, the Witchers can blush too?

"W-Well... T-Thank you, Vivi. Did someone ever tell how good those glasses are on you? I think it adds very well with your style and personality..."

Vivi blushed even harder, the prince had offered her those same compliments, but these felt... more real, more filled with purpose. The prince was obvious a womanizer, but Arthur had wasn't...

"Thanks..." She giggled. "And uh... you look handsome... and strong... and confident." She smiled warmly at Arthur, unable to help herself.

Arthur found himself caressed by her soft giggle, her beautifull eyes locked with his , he saw her eyes shining through her glasses, as she repeated the word 'handsome', he never was interested to be called with such things, Aldia tried that on him many times... but her praises... it felt like she holded his heart and took all the care of the world while humming sweet lullabies to him, her face was covered in her crimson red blush, and her smile... she looked like a living angel with that smile, , this felt-... amazing. His own smile started to get wider.

"You-... You really think so? Well... Vivi, you look-... like a living sweet and kind angel, that could steal my living heart for herself in any moment..."

Vivi smiled at Arthur happily. Arthur just looked so perfect... she didn't mind he looked like a witcher, if anything he looked even more confident and handsome. It enhanced his masculinity, and she loved it. His silver armor shining softly in the hallway against his hard and set features, and his eyes... she looked into his eyes, and she could get lost in them. She giggled again.

"Uh... hey guys, I guess I removed any apprehensions about your love..." Said Zira, unsure of what to do.

"Our- our love?" Asked Vivi, turning to the lioness below them.

"Yeah. You two are clearly smitten with each other. But I hope you guys still realize she's still marrying the prince." Said Zira, sounding apprehensive herself. Had she made a mistake with them?

Arthur listened closely at the lioness words, they were... in love? it made sense, all those tingling feelings inside his chest, the inestimable joy he has when he looks at her, the smile she gives at him only makes his feelings even stronger, yeah... they were in love, and he couldn't be more happy about it.

But the next thing she said, it quite broke all his hopes in a matter of seconds, it was true... she still had to marry at that womanizer of a prince, how could he ever forgett that. He looked back at the lioness and gave his thanks.

"Yes... *loud sigh* we know that. We thank you for your help, Zira. Remember, if Magik gives you any problems, just come to me and we'll see how we can solve this matter."

"Good. Don't get any ideas, the princess needs to do this." Said Zira.

"I know." Vivi nodded solemnly, trying ever so hard to push away the thoughts of warmness she felt as she stood by Arthur...

"And again Witcher, thank you for you advice with Magik." Zira curtsied in front of Arthur.

"What advice?" Came another voice, as Magik teetered into the hallway. The three of them turned to see him grinning. "Hey Zira, you hit hard." He grinned, as he walked up to them.

Mar 21Arthur shouldn't be surprised that Magik came in out of nowhere, he did this a good couple of times, but again... he always appeared in the most unexpected moments. So, he heard everything, huh? It doesn't really matter, since Magik wouldn't personally have too much problems about it since, he never does, it was impossible to keep a secret from him anyways.

"Once again, thank you for your help, Zira. Now if you don't mind... we shall go back in our rooms, we are a bit tired for the long journey that we had to do, we wish you a good evening."

"And a good evening to you as well." Curtsied Vivi to Zira.

"Goodnight. I hope you're more comfortable with this place now." Smiled Zira.

"Yes yes, goodnight and all that." Magik rolled his eyes. "Come on Zira." He grabbed Zira on her neck, pinching her vulnerability between his teeth. Zira sighed, looking annoyed.

"Well... goodnight anyways!" She waved at Arthur and Vivi with a smile as Magik picked her up in his teeth.

Arthur waved back at Zira, knowing she will be alright even if she will be threatened, and since Magik heard them, he won't try anything abusive on her if he didn't wanted to get hated by Nora, he turned back and followed Vivi.

He layed his hands on her shoulder, quite curious if she even knew where they were going.

"Vivi, do you know where your room is? Or would you prefer to ask the servants for help?"

Vivi smiled when Arthur touched her. It just felt so... right...

"Well, we'd better ask someone..." they wandered around for a little while until they met a servant who pointed them in the right direction. They walked off, and a few minutes later entered their room. There was no one else in it, and a large bed in the center with lavish coverings.

Vivi say downs on the edge of the bed. She went to take off her shoes after the long day. She knew she didn't like them, but after Zira's help, she couldn't remember why. They felt fine to her, and enhanced her beauty.

But she wasn't wearing them while she was sleeping. She undid the laces of the high heeled boots and slipped them off, placing them next to the bed.

Next came the corset. She was also fine with that, it wasn't harmful at all. But she had to take it off anyhow.

Arthur quickly looked away when she started to take off her clothes right in front of him, the blush rised up once more in his cheeks as he tried his best to don't look back while she was changing... or... Lay in inside the sheets of the bed with no clothes at all? His mind started to do some dirty tricks to him, he quickly shook his head before he lost his will control, maybe it was time he leaved before he was going to do that he might regret later.

"W-Well... *Calm gulp* If you don't need anything Vivi, i shall leave the room and let you get the rest you well deserve... just call me if you need anything, alright?"

*before he was going to do something that he...*

"Okay. Thanks Arthur." Smiled Vivi, as she set the corset aside. Arthur bowed and walked out of the room. With a happy sigh, Vivi finished undressing and laid down on her bed. Thanks to Zira, she felt sure the future was going to be just fine... she was going to live in this kingdom for the rest of her life, but that was okay.

She had Arthur, even if she had to stay faithful to the prince.


End file.
